Arkham Days
by archwriter
Summary: She had only been in Arkham one week, when fate would deal her a cruel hand and a new inmate would enter her wing. Now her life has become game of cat and mouse. Can she escape before it's too late, or will the Joker have the last laugh?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or any of the characters from the comics or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_Arkham Asylum._ I knew this place. Everything i me told me I knew everything about it and the criminals it housed, and had housed, but I couldn't fathom why. Here I seemed so dead, but every time I walked by one of the cells, and i stared in at the captive faces a part of me lit up, and it was like I was myself. I knew everything about them, but I couldn't remember a single thing about myself. No doubts as to why I'm in here then. Of course, the fact that they had found me screaming naked in the middle of the street didn't help.

The man in front of me listened quietly, eyes determinedly focused on a small notebook he held out on his crossed legs, nodding and occasionally jotting down tidbits here and there as I tried to explain to him what was gong through my head. At last he looked up and with a short "_Thank You, I think we made some progress", _ I was dismissed and sent back to my cell. The guard escorted me through a series of winding passage ways chatting casually with me as we walked back and forth. I'd only been here a week or so, but according to them I was the most compliant and as they put it the most "_normal_" person they had to watch over. So it was no surprise that they occasionally let me stand by myself in the halls while they took restroom breaks. They trusted me, I was a small girl of 109 lb., and was no threat to anyone. Some of the guards blatantly told me I was pretty, but I never saw it. I was short and thin with no chance of inheriting any kind of bust. I had thick dark hair, causing the guards to call me "crow", which I kept short cut to keep off my neck. I had bright colored green eyes which were hard to see through the small small almond shape, and dark stubby eyelashes. One of the guards, and Irish immigrant named Owen, told me the shape was called "mono-lid", and although it was typically found in Asians, that he had seen a lot of that shape when he ran into people from Scotland. Recently, Owen had made a habit of retrieving me from my cell for a few hours for a few games of poker with the other guards.

Of course being excepted by the guards wasn't always a good thing. True, they had become some of my closest friends, as far as I could remember, but most my time was spent in a cell or with the other inmates. The Riddler, or Nigma as he had asked me to call him, was the only one who really spoke openly to me. He didn't seem crazy to me, but when I asked Owen he would never give me any straight answers as to what he had done. Edward Nigma, was a tall lean man, with chest nut colored hair, that had an almost reddish tinge under the florescent lights. He wasn't what you called "friendly", but he was polite and very curious about my memory loss. He wasn't eager to share any of his past, which he informed me he could recall most accurately, but he did let it slip once of a time his father had beaten him for being smarter than he was.

Nigma was just one end of the spectrum, and even though most tried their best to ignore me, a select few tried their best to terrorize me almost every chance they got. An oddly deformed man by the alias "_Killer Croc", _ and one who the guards told me was a former psychologist, made it an everyday routine to play practical jokes on me. They weren't too terrible, but I would choose Croc's pranks over the "_Scarecrow"'. _Croc's were a child's pranks and easy to brush off things like, throwing food, or tripping you in the hall. Scarecrow's pranks were far more frightening. His were well thought out, and meant to hurt. They were the kind that left you nervous and thinking about them all day long. Like once, I had gone into the showers by myself, there were only a few other girls in the ward, and they had finished leaving me in their by myself. I had stripped to take a shower, folding my clothes to the side and heading into the vacant tiled room, walking to the first faucet I saw and turning it on. The room was a large brown tiled room, that smelled oddly like ammonia and mildew. There were six faucets jutting out of the wall on either sides and no curtains, so that the guards could make sure there were no concealed weapons. I had only dipped my hands in the warm water, when I heard the sound of foots steps and a faint click before the room went completely black. I stood there frozen in place, listening for any signs of other life. A light padding across the floor let me know I wasn't alone. I had felt something rush past me and pull my hair, so I flung my arms out hoping to do some damage to my attacker. The wind was knocked out of me though when a large hard body tackled me to the floor and crushed me me into the ground. I summoned what strength I could and screamed as loud as possible. Seconds later the weight was gone, and the lights flicked on as the guards rushed in to see what was the matter. The culprit had vanished. I couldn't prove it, but the knowing smirk on Scarecrow's face told me he had something to do with it. How could someone so pretty be so mean?

"Caw! Caw!" I rolled my eyes and stilled my feet. I heard Owen's footsteps close the gap behind me.

"Hey Carrion Crow, where you headed?" The name didn't bother me after all I couldn't remember my own, and I would never tell him but I enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"Oh, you know. I'm thinking Hawaii. I could use the change in scenery." I liked the sound of his laugh too. He smoothed his brown hair, his hand sliding down to scratch his chin while the other rested on his gun.

"Ya? You think you can tan?" I smiled. He was right, I was too pale to tan, I just burned and then freckled, then resumed my pale exterior.

"I have dreams too, you know?" He chuckled. " I would like to think I could be a busty brunette, with a delightful sun friendly caramel complexion."

"You have big dreams."

"It's all I have." We continued to walk down the hall. I kept my head down, but I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks as he continued to stare at me.

"Well, I have to go get some rest," he paused a moment shifting awkwardly in place. "So, I will...see you tonight!" I smiled back at him nodding, watching him rock on his feet a moment, before turning and leaving. I continued down the hall alone, and waved at the man by the door as he pulled open the door to let me through. The "Den" as it had come to be called, was unusually loud today as all the prisoners were gathered in the center shouting and screaming. Normally I would have ignored it, Croc was often prompting some kind of fight out of somebody, but over on the side wall, Croc leaned an eerily unhappy look on his face, and by his side was Scarecrow. I searched around, and found Nigma seated in his cell, our eyes locking for a brief moment before they turned back to the circle of villains.

Cautiously I approached the group sliding in between excited inmates who were pushing into each other and yelling jeers like a kind of mad mosh pit. I began to make out two figures in the center, two men. The one who was obviously winning, was a strange man who I'd never seen before. Who his foot shot out kicking the man on the ground causing him to yell. He was another inmate obviously he had greasy brown hair, which looked like it had recently attempted to be stained green. He was tall and lean, but with more definition than Nigma, and obviously much faster. What skin that was showing out form the Asylum's regulation uniform, what could only be described as white scrubs, was riddled with scars, the most obvious of which were carved across his face. The man crawled on the floor trying to get away from his attacker and it was only then that I recognized him. The man on the floor was Ted, the janitor for this wing, a nice man with a good temperament, gray hair, and a family to feed. His nose was bleeding and he couldn't escape his attacker due to the mass of prisoners which blocked his every escape. Before I had time to think I was rushing into the middle, my fist flying and connecting with the assailant's face. The crowd stopped it yelling, and everyone stared as we stood in the center my body trembling as I slowly began to realize what I had done. The man stared at me with a look that made me want to crawl back into the hall I had come from, and leave everything here behind.

"That-ah wasn't very nice." His voice gave me a chill, not just it's odd sound but the unusual way he pronounced his words.

"Neither is beating up an innocent man." I straightened my back trying to appear tough, but it only made him laugh.

"I guess that depends on your definition of innocent." He turned his head and as his eyes fell on the individual inmates surrounding us, they began to move away stumbling over each other in attempt to get away as fast as possible. The man approached me slowly coming in his faces inches from my own. He was truly frightening, and he was very aware of that.

"Well, sense you seem so eager to, ah, jump in between _things_," he smacked his lips. "May-ah-be, I should just carry on with you." I stood firm, trying to come up with a cleaver retort or at least something seemingly witty, when I felt an arm creep around my shoulders as I was pulled into someone.

"Not so fast Joker," I felt a chin rest on my head, and the smooth voice of Dr. Crane above me. "She's taken. Find your own." I watched the Joker lean back and laugh, before turning around, and walking away. I stood not sure what to think. Scarecrow, had never helped me before, why would he help me now? Was this another one of his tricks?

"I wouldn't relax quiet yet, if anything that'll only make him more determined." Crane had released my shoulder and walked around to my side.

"More determined about what?" I mentally winced as I heard my voice give a crack.

"More determined to kill you," Scarecrow glanced over at me, "or worse."

**This is a little dabble. It was originally meant to be one of those "out of world" experiences, but the story doesn't seem to want to cooperate with my plans. I'm not quiet sure what the pairings are going to be, because I never planned to have Scarecrow play a larger part, but I'm not sure he likes the back light. I originally intended this to be another JOKER/OC to bid my time with in between updating my other stories Golden Years and Time to be Serious, and writing my own original piece. Well let me know what you think. Should I go on? Or delete it?**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur. It wasn't just my introduction to such a strange and frightening character, but Scarecrows sudden proclamation of ownership. Both made me very uneasy. After the uproar, the guards came and removed us from the activity area placing back in our cells, and locking them. The paramedics came and took the custodian away, Roy, a day shift guard, told me Ted asked him to pass along his thanks, and that he would be alright. I didn't get the chance to ask him any questions. Getting a question answered from the guards during the day shift was like trying to find a rare limited edition Captain Kirk action figure in a room filled with trekkies, it wasn't happening. Our meals were delivered to our rooms, which was unusual since we usually ate as a group in the mess hall. I guess that Joker figure spooked the guards as well. I looked around my cell for something to do. The room, like any room, consisted of four walls, the only difference was, three of mine were padded over cement, and the fourth which held the door was glass, which made going to the bath room for me a little awkward. Luckily, the cells did not face each other, so there was no worry about other inmates peering in on you. One the far wall sat a small steel toilet coupled with a steel sink. We weren't allowed mirrors after some of the inmates started breaking them and using them as weapons on guards, other inmates, or themselves. The ceiling was riddled with fluorescent lights, which made the white in the room have an almost blue tint to them. Lastly, I had a small white cot, with thin sheets, and a worn down pillow. Under my cot I had books stashed away that I rented from the "library", which was just a closet on the second floor of the wing that Oswald or "Penguin", Nigma, and Jervis-the "Mad Hatter" had put together a collection of literature they were allowed and traded them out to inmates for a small price. I preferred Jervis's books, he was the only one that had any kind of fiction all though most were out of date.

I heard the click of the lights being shut off, so I put my book away laying back on my cot. Owen usually, came an hour or so after the lights had been shut off. I figured I would use the time to get some rest and think about what had happened. I was used to hostile inmates, after all Croc and Scarecrow had a hand in that, but what was with Crane's sudden declaration?! I couldn't wrap my head around it no matter what I tried. Of course, knowing him that is exactly what he wa------

My head popped up off the pillow, to see Owen wrapping on the glass. He smiled and gestured for me to come, so I threw my feet off the bed and made my way to the now open door.

"What's going on kiddo? You look a little out of sorts." It was strange how at ease I felt with him, just his voice made my shoulders relax and I couldn't help but feel like the entire day was melting behind me.

"You know," I started,"just one of those days." He nodded and turned to lead me back down the hall, passing by the other cells and their sleeping occupants.

"So," he hesitated before going on. "I hear you were the center of a big brawl today. Aren't you just the trouble maker." He laughed, but I could tell he was worried.

"Center?!" My mouth gaped. "I was certainly **not** the center. I was merely an innocent bystander who got fed up with the overwhelming stupidity."

"Hm," he slowed his pace. "I also hear you've taken up with Jonathan Crane."

"What?!" His hands shot up over my mouth, to muffle my yell.

"Shhhhhh!" He looked around making sure no one had been alerted. "Geez woman, you tryin' to get me in trouble?!"

"Sorry." I whispered, prying his hands from my face. We turned and continued walking down the hall. I could hear the other guards had already started up the game.

"So, I take it that means you are not shacking up with the like of Scarecrow?" I nodded his affirmation. A grin broke out across his face.

"Good." He grabbed my hand and lead me into the room. The room was just a closet with an old fold out table and some rickety old chairs, and a hanging bulb. The room had already begun to stink of cigar smoke.

"Look fellas! I caught one trying to escape!" He pulled me into him, trusting his arm around my waist and hoisting me up on his hip, like some kind of wayward child.

"Put me down!" I kicked and wiggled against him trying to obtain my freedom, causing the other men to laugh. Finally he put my feet on the ground, and I turned and hit him, waving my fist at him like a four year old to remind him what would happen if he did it again. It only made him and the guys laugh harder, and he threw his hands up in surrender feigning an almost sorry look. I took my seat next to him, as they dealt us into the game. I wasn't really good at poker, but this was the one place in this asylum where they treated me like a human being and not some kind of nut. The game went on for hours, and I didn't make any progress, of course I never expected to. The game ended when two of the players shifts were up and they decided to head home. Owen held his arm out, in a mock-gentlemen fashion to escort me to my cell.

"I have a question." I lowered my voice trying to minimize the echoing in the hall.

"Hm?" His mind seemed else where, but that was good for me. It meant he was more likely to answer my questions with out giving it much thought.

"What exactly did this...Joker guy do?" I bit my lip waiting to see if he would respond right away or if he would edit it for my sake.

"You've never heard of him?" He looked down at me a little shocked. He shrugged. "I guess not, I keep forgetting you don't remember anything from out side this place. He did...a bunch of bad stuff. Attacked some people. You know the usual. He's a complete nut case, if it wasn't for the Bat he'd probably still be out terrorizing everyone." He took the keys from his belt, placing it into the lock and opening the door.

"You should be careful." He reached grabbing my hand, holding it tightly. I looked down surprised my how callused and warm they were. "You should stay away from him. If making friends with enemies means it'll keep Joker off your back you should do it."

"Don't worry about me." I put on a smile. "I'll be fine. The guards have my back."

"I guess your right," he fiddled with my hand dropping his gaze. "Can't help it I guess, little crow." We stood there for a moment silent before I decided to say something. I opened my mouth to tell him I should go to bed, but before the word could even form I felt his lips crush against mine. I didn't mean to become so frigid, but it was so sudden I didn't have time to even think. The kiss was hard, but quick and as soon as it happened it was over. I stood there shocked as he bit his lip looking around the room nervously.

"Ya, soooo..." he stuttered before slowly backing out of the cell. "You should probably get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he locked the door and turned to leave. I backed into my cot, sitting down placing my head in my hands. Honestly, this day and taken a pretty drastic turn, and exhausted by it all I feel asleep with out even realizing it.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came a little too soon. The day shift was making it's way around rapping on doors, to make sure all the prisoners were up. The electric lock gave a loud horn like noise before all the doors swung open and I could hear the people exiting their cells. I walked over to my sink turning of the faucet and splashing water on my face. I pulled out my tooth brush and clean my teeth, if there was one things I could stand it was bad breath, so I made sure to scrub extra hard. Was I felt a little more refreshed I walked out in the den, to see everyone gathered around the ping pong tables and plopped in chairs. A guard intercepted me on my way out handing me a towel and fresh clothes and turning me towards the shower. I held my hands out to receive the items when I felt a familiar hand sneak around my waist.

"Good morning, sunshine." His voice drawled on, as he walked around to face me his fingers trailing along the hem line of my shirt. "Off to the showers?"

"Go away." I narrowed my eyes and pulled away from his touch.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want any mishaps...again." His lips stretched into a crooked smile, his hands reaching back out to seize my waist.

"Hey!" The guard grabbed Crane's hands pushing him off of me. "No physical contact with other inmates." He held his hands up and backed away. The grin never leaving his face, he turned and walked away waving as he left. I sighed out of relief, thank God someone around here was watching out for me.

The guard gestured me to follow and I turned following his form out of the room, and to the showers. I sat my clothes to the side and stripped, grabbing a bottle and shampoo and soap for entering the shower room. After the last incident I had learned to shower quickly. I reached down, grabbing an electric razor, the only razor we were allowed since we couldn't really kill ourselves sufficiently with it and finished up, before rinsing off and heading back towards my clothes. I wrapped a towel around me, and with another I bent over using another towel to dry my hair. I rubbed furiously trying to get it as dry as possible before leaving when a pair of white canvas shoes appeared below my gaze. I stopped staring down at the shoes almost afraid to look up. Those were inmate shoes! How could anyone else get in here with the guard watching?!

"Well, hell-o beautiful." That voice! How the hell did he get in here?! Hesitantly I lifted my gaze to see him staring down at me, a cocky expression on his face. I swallowed and backed away quickly grabbing my clothes and holding them to me. I pulled the towel tighter around me letting, the one for my hair slide to the floor.

"Now-ah, what do we have here? Is it shower time already?" He walked towards me slowly enunciating each syllable with careful precision. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes roaming up and down my form. I dared a glance at the door it was shut, but there was nothing blocking the front of it. I stared him down. There was no way I could take him, not with the way he had beaten Ted yesterday. I knew he was strong for his size, and very fast. Plus, there wasn't much I could do dripping wet and in nothing but a towel. The only real option I had was to scream for help, and hope there was someone there to hear me and that they acted quick enough. I took in a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut, and opening my mouth to let my voice do it's job, but before it had a chance I felt a body crush me to the wall, and a strong hand clasp over my mouth.

"At-tat-tat-ta," he muttered pressing me harder into the damp wall. "You wouldn't want to go and do anything like, ah, yelling for help. The fun--it hasn't even started!" I could feel my breath becoming erratic. What am I supposed to do?! Why couldn't I summon up some emory from my past and learn I knew karate, or that I had taken self defense classes!? That would have come in handy about now. He had my shoulders pinned against the tile, but there was no pressure on my legs letting me know my legs were free to move. I acted quickly bringing my knee up and into his groin. I felt the pressure release from my shoulders as he hunched over and I took the opportunity to dash for the door. The door pulled open remarkably easy, and I threw myself through it my legs moving quickly. I let out a yell, as a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me from behind and into a small dark closet the door creaking shut behind. A hand covered my mouth, as a small "_shhhh"_ hissed out from above. I turned to face my capture expecting the sinister eyes of the Joker, only to be met with the stunning baby blues of Scarecrow hid behind thin framed glasses.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" He muttered letting his hand fall from my face, but keeping the other firmly clasped around my waist, I suppose to keep me from escaping.

"What are you talking about?! You cause half that trouble." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"No I don't." I stared at him pursing my lips.

"Okay, so maybe I did a little, but what I did is nothing compared to what he'll do to you." He pointed towards the crack of the closet. I peered through to see a very angry looking Joker emerging from the shower rooms. I held my breath, afraid to make any move that might give away where I was.

"Hey, what happened to the guard?" I tried my best to whisper, but I knew he could hear the tremmers in my voice as well as I could.

"Paid off."

"He can do that?" My eyes widened. If he could get to the guards, who knew what else he was able to get to. Crane just stared at me.

"Don't worry," a smirk spread across his lips. "I'll protect you, for a price." He bent down his eyes now level with mine.

"I don't need your protection." I spat.

"Oh? Then why don't you go out there?" He stood back up. I fiddled nervously in place.

"I like it in here, thank you very much." I avoided his gaze best I could.

"You like being in the closet," he pulled me against him. "Or you like being in the closet with me?" His hand slid beneath my hair, his other reminding me of his hold on my waist. He leaned in his nose brushing against my nose, his lips ghosting over mine. I could feel his breath quicken as his forehead rested against my own, as I stood frozen in place not daring to move. He stood in that position for what seemed like an eternity, then suddenly stood up pulling my head into his lips, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered eyes glued to the floor. "You-you've been nothing but mean to me since I arrived, and now this?" He let go of me walking to the door.

"What's a scarecrow without his crow?" He slipped through the door. "Stay here, I'll come get you when it's safe to come out." With that he closed the door behind him, and I was left confused and alone in the dark.

**Author's Notes**

**So at the moment I'm kinda leaning towards Scarecrow/OC, which is kinda cool cause it's something I haven't done yet. Of course with the chase going on I'll probably end up running into a not so pleasant Joker/OC again, simply because it is what I originally intended, and it is the focus of all my other stories. Let me know how it is? Continue or no?**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the closet letting my eyes adjust to the dark, and searched for things to occupy myself with until Crane returned. How did I get myself into this kind situation anyway? I crept towards the door, gently twisting the knob and cracking the door slightly. The door slid open with no problems, and I pinched my eyes shut as the sudden light attached my senses. My eyes roamed the sight in front of me; an empty hall echoing with the sounds of people in the activity room. _Geez, I'm so tired of waiting! _I stood up retching the door open. Hesitantly, I stepped out searching, but no one jumped out to grab me or even yell "Boo", so I convinced myself quite easily that it was safe to continue on.

It didn't take me long before I reached the activity room, which was centered between our cells. No one seemed to notice my sudden appearance. I didn't have long to wonder why though. Everyone was gathered in a circle at the far end of the room hooping and hollering. _Deja Vu? _My feet padded quickly, but quietly across and once again I slipped my way in between the others to get a better view of what was going on. Seated in the center was none other than Scarecrow, and that malicious clown, in what seemed to be a heated game of...Battle Ship?! What the hell?! Had everyone completely lost what little sense they had left? I stood there wide-eyed and in shock as Crane was forced to place a red peg inside a patrol boat. I felt the anger bubble up inside of me; I had been sitting in that closet for God knows how long, and him and that maniac were playing a leisurely board game?

"What the hell is going on here?!" I didn't think my voice had come out that loud, but everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Whats going on with yourself, ah, sweet cheeks?" The Joker stopped playing and turned to face me. He smacked his lips his eyes scanning up and down, as he shifted to the edge of his seat. "That's a good look for you."

I stood an odd expression on my face, and then I felt it. The fluffy texture wrapped around me. The towel! The bleeding towel, I had forgotten to change! I watched a smirk spread across his face crinkling his scars to the side as he began rising from his chair. I stepped back running into more inmates who were yelling cat-calls I was too afraid to pay attention to. Joker stepped towards me, his hand out stretched towards the towel, when a loud crack sent him reeling back. Crane stood poised between us, seperatting the Joker from my self.

"Croc!" I heard the scaled man grunt in response, stepping forward and picking me up. Crane never turned back, but as Croc toted me away, I saw teh Joker rise to his feet and spring at Scarecrow knocking him to the ground with an echoing _thud_.

"Put me down!" My fists hurt like crazy as I pounded them against Killer Croc's re-enforced flesh, but I was determined to get the message across if not by words, then by means he would understand. I felt his arms loosen and I slide to the ground, smacking my knees against the floor. I hissed grabbing my legs, and cradling them as I waited for the pain to subside. I felt a pile of clothes fall on my head, and I looked up to see Croc staring at me for once with a look other than complete loathing.

"You should," a finger shot out to gesture at the pile sliding off my head, "on the clothes." He turned his back and stood there, and I didn't argue. I took advantage of the limited privacy I had, slipping on the soft white material over my head and legs.

"Umm," I wasn't sure exactly how to put this, but I had no underwear and to make matters worse the clothes he gave me were at least 2 sizes too large. Croc turned around and grunted, what almost sounded like a laugh, before tossing me some rope.

"Use that to, uh, hold up the," he gestured towards the pants. "You'll just have to hold the top up." He snickered and turned around again.

"Why can't I wear my clothes, I had some in the bathroom?" I grabbed the rope securing the pants around my hips, and then used my hands, to keep the unusually large collar from slipping down my body and flashing the asylum.

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"The Joker." He turned his head peeking around his shoulder, although whether to see if it was safe to look or to try and catch a glimpse of something I don't know.

"The Joker... took my clothes?!"

"Yup," he grabbed my arm and led me around a corner. After a moment of walking he found an unused room, most likely a psychotrist quarters given the soft chairs and couches. He found a couch and sat on it taking up most of its room, he released his bruising grip on my arm after I sat beside him. _Ya, this isn't awkward at all._ I rolled my eyes at the thought. I turned my head to look at him, actually now that I thought about it, this was the first time I had really gotten a good look at him, and boy was he huge! He didn't look flabby, in fact if I was to guess I would imagine he was pure muscle. He sat with his shoulders hunched over slightly compacting his size. His skin, had an odd wet appearance, but it was actually very dry and smooth. His yellow eyes remained fixed on the door, giving me a better look at his face. His head, for the most part was fairly normal, except right were his nose would curve back in towards his lips, in continued on in a straight line towards his scaley mouth with concealed a number of massive sharp teeth.

"What are we doing here?" His eye flickered back towards me, as he shifted on the sofa.

"Making sure you stay put this time." His voice was gruff, but underneath all the show he just sounded bored.

"Why?" I thought my question seemed reasonable, but given the look he shot me he thought it was stupid.

"Jokers after ya."

"...Why?" He sighed placing his head in his hands and then looked back at me.

"I dunno! He just is." I shrugged. I guess it made sense, as much sense as anything else would in here.

"Why are you doing this?" He shot me an odd look.

"Doin' what?"

"Doin' what? Helping me! I mean after all you guys did to me! You and Scarecrow!" I found my self wanting to reach my hands out and strangle his neck.

"Well wasn't that what we were supposed to do?" I stared at him my mouth hanging open at an awkward angle. "Scarecrows, they're supposed to scare crows right?"

"So then, why the sudden change?" He shrugged.

"I dunno." He shook his head, and then caved in after a deep sigh. "At first...at first it was just fun and games you know? The more we went along though the more interested he got and well, things just happened."

"I have a question." I turned my body completely to face with him.

"That's all you seem to have." he sighed.

"What's your name, your real name? Before you became...who you are now."

"Waylon. Waylon Jones."

"Jones." I smiled."Cool." Our heads both shot up at the sound of the door opening; Croc leaping from the couch as a form slid in through the door and shut it behind him. Scarecrow stood there back pressed to the door.

"I think we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

We stood up off the sofa, making our way towards Scarecrow. Crane stood hair ruffled, with his back pressed against the door, and his glasses clutched in his hand.

"How bad are things?" Croc grunted.

"Devastatingly." Crane eyes locked with mine briefly before turning his head back towards Waylon. "The prisoners are taking up with the clown, he's using fear in ways I only studied about. He has them wrapped around his fingers. Even the guards are obeying his every wish."

"So...we gettin' out or what?" Croc leaned forward, tail twitching with excitement.

"Well, if that psycho's plan works I'm certainly not stickin' around." The Scarecrow smirked as Croc let out a low menacing chuckle. I looked back and forth between them.

"What plan? What exactly is going on?" They both turned to me, looking as though they had forgot I was still there.

"The Joker, he's planning to escape and he's taking all the inmates with him. They're buying everything he says." Crane walked to me, grasping my arms and pulling me towards him. "When the time comes we'll have to move fast."

I stared back and forth between them. The Joker had only been here one day and already he was planning an escape? The guy must be so far out of his mind that he really did belong in one of those padded rooms, and as far as I was concerned so did the two in front of me. They had already bought everything the Joker had said. Well, I wasn't and as stubborn as I knew I could be I wasn't budging. A gasp escaped my lips, as they both reached out seizing a shoulder each and dashing to the side of the door. I felt a callused clasp over my mouth stifling my cries of fury. Pounding rushing feet passed by the door. The steps were too heavy for that of the inmates light slip on shoes, they were definitely guards. We stood to the side a moment until the footsteps had faded completely. I jerked my arms out of their hold rushing away from them and turning around. I could feel my face burning, so I knew I had to be beet red by now.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hadn't meant to scream. They winced their eyes glancing at the door to see if anyone had heard and was coming back. "Escaping? That's crazy! All that will happen is they will find you again. Not to mention what exactly do you plan to do once your out?! Your faces will be plastered everywhere! Everyone will be on guard scanning every face they see until they find you. And that is only if you escape! This place is not ridiculously huge, but it's on an island! I mean we are only on one quarter of the island the other parts." I shivered at the thought.

"The other parts?" Croc cut in. "Lucky, you've never been over there. I used to be chained in the basement in the Arkham Intensive Treatment area. Looks like something out of House on Haunted Hill."*****

"I'm well aware of where we are, and as for the public? That's no problem for me," Scarecrow cocked his head to the side a smirk on his lips. " I've eluded police custody before."

"You don't think I'll be walking down the street do you?" Croc's tail gave a wide swing, knocking over a trash can. Scarecrow rolled his eyes, turning his head to his partner.

"Careful with that thing."

"Sorry." Croc lowered his head looking slightly a bashed. It was funny, I'd never seen him look anything but sinister. "So what's the plan?"

"We go about things like normal."Crane's voice took on it's normal smooth demeanor. "See the doctors, play nice with the guards, and then if Joker's plan works, and we see an opening we take it. We get out of here, and back to life. As for you," he turned towards me closing the few steps between us, "you'll stay quiet about it, and when I tell you you're coming with us." Croc gave a toothy grin lifting a hand to give a mocking wave. Crane turned his head towards Waylon, and with a jerk of his head motioned him out of the room.

"My clothes are a little big on you." I looked down at the baggy shirt and pants held up by some rope. "I'll try to get your clothes back. In the mean time you have an appointment with Dr. Quinzel."

"Quinzel? That's not my doctor. "I grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving. "My doctor is Dr. Rhyne." He shrugged wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him.

"Well, Dr. Rhyne is out. Apparently he had some problems with one of his patients and won't be back in for a while." I didn't need one guess to figure out which patient it was that had given him "problems". "Don't worry though, I'll be close by."

I nodded, and after I deep breath I turned to the door. My fingers had barely grazed the handle when I was violently turned in the opposite direction only to run into a pair of soft lips.

I stood there dumbfounded as his lips pressed against mine. With as much force as he had had in turning me around the kiss was not what I would have expected. His lips were soft and molded easily against mine. My hands shot out to push against his chest, but his arms were locked tightly around my back keeping me locked in place. His lips parted lightly against mine, my mouth following suit of its own accord. He pulled back looking down at me.

"You kissed back."

"Not on purpose." I tried to glare, I really did, but it was impossible. I was too embarrassed to look anything but red and puffy. He pulled his hand up ruffling my hair, an action which seemed to grow in popularity given my height. He moved past me pulling the door open and walking into the hallway to meet back with Croc.

"Oh," he turned back, "you'll need to be especially careful now so no wondering off by yourself. Stay around me." It was odd seeing him without his trade mark smirk plastered across his face. It was almost disturbing to see him genuinely smiling, I couldn't tell whether this was a trust worthy face or not. Owen certainly never thought so. "If I can't be there stay with Croc or at the very least Riddler. Now get to your appointment."

I shot past him making my way down the hall to the common room. I saw on the far wall two guards standing at the main door. I started towards them when out of the corner of my eyes I caught sight of the bright red and my feet stopped in mid stride. The Joker had been in my room.

**Author's Notes**

***the line of Croc's is actually referencing the new Arkham Asylum video game. I don't know about you, but I've already pre-ordered my collectors edition. It comes with -**

**Arkham Journal- 48 pages on the inmates**

**The game and behind the scenes disc**

**Code for extras**

**Full color manual**

**and 14" Batarang with stand.**

**It's 100.00 which seems like a lot, but considering that Halo 3 had a special edition with a master chief head for 100 and the head alone is worth 100 now I think it's worth it. Not to mention I can find plenty of uses for a Batarang**


	6. Chapter 6

My room was destroyed. The white padded walls had been hacked into. The borrowed books were missing, my guess Nigma took them before damage could be done. My sheets and pillows were torn and tossed about, and all over everything were spray painted bright red 'HA!'s that terrorized me from my door. I turned to the crowd in the center of the room were the prisoners all huddled around the Joker who sat reclined in a chair his feet propped on some poor inmate who sat head bowed on the floor. The Joker puckered his lips in a mocking kiss, as I stood feet froze in front of the room, he didn't even deny destroying. I clenched my fists and started my march. If he thought that I was going to let him get away with this he was wrong. Before I knew it there he was right in front of me not moving from his chair.

"Like it-ta?" His head moved awkwardly, his looking up to greet mine. "I thought you'd like a bit of color." He laughed his body lunging forward in an odd form to match the unusualness of his voice.

"I don't think it's funny." My voice was flat and firm, I had trembled once in his presence before I wasn't letting that happen again. His scars crinkled up as his lips formed a grin. "Clean it up. It better be done before I get back."

I turned on my heel not waiting for a response. I made my way to the guards who had already started opening the door to take me to my appointment.

"You shouldn't take things so seriously!" His voice echoed across the room, the abruptness causing me to halt in place.

I took a deep breath, straightening my back and threw my head up as I continued on my way trying to tone out the sound of his cackling laughter as I stepped through the door. Thankfully, the sound was immediately cut off as the door shut back behind us. The guards lead me down the long white hall, and finally pointed me in past a steel door, pulling it shut and locking it behind me.

"Hello there Miss.." I turned to stand facing my new doctor. She smiled sweetly as she consulted her papers in search for my name. She had bright blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun. On her nose set thin rimmed black glasses, that shielded her vivid blue eyes.

"Crow." I walked towards her desk. "Everyone here calls me crow."

"Crow," she repeated. She walked towards me her hand outstretched the smile still holding on her lips. Something bothered me about it though. I couldn't place it, but something about her eyes made me think that smile, wasn't real.

"Have a seat!" Her voice gave a squeak as she pointed to a seat across from her. "How about heart to heart with Harley, shall we?"*** **I smiled uneasily taking the seat across from her, curling my feet into an indian style which sat comfortably in the over sized chair.

"Harley?" She nodded. "Where did you study?"

"Concord Law." I couldn't tell how long I'd be able to listen to her. She had an interesting accent, but the nasal-iness of it was beginning to grate on my nerves.

"Really? Never heard of it. You been working here long?"

"Eh, that's no surprise it's an online school." She pursed her lips lightly apparently stung by the comment. "I've not been here long. I'm an intern. And gosh can I pick'em though! There are so many different minds to study here! Some of 'em are complete wack-jobs if you ask me, but some of 'em..." She let out a sigh as she slunk back in her chair staring off into the distance. I jolted in my chair as she sat up completely straight in her chair, her hands shooting out and enveloping mine in her soft ivory palms. "But we're here to talk about you! So tell me all about it!"

"Eh," I glanced around awkwardly. She definitely wasn't what I was used to. Dr. Rhyne typically sat back in his chair, pad and pen at the ready asking me a set list of questions he had already had out and addressing any issues I had the previous week, all ending back at the original problem, that I couldn't remember who I was. Her approach was more like the high school cheerleader best friend, who was determined to get every last bit of gossip out of you.

"Well, I...can't remember who I am?" It came out more of a question than originally intended, but her enthusiasm was slightly overwhelming.

"Not that silly! I know you can't remember who you are. I read that in your file! I want to know about you, and everything you've been experiencing here! Lets talk boys, puddin'!" She giggled.

"Boys?" Was she serious? My psychiatrist wanted to chat about...boys.

"Ya, of course. What else is there more for a girl." Well I guess she kinda had a point.

"Okay," I shifted awkwardly in my seat. "Where should I start?"

"Well, is there anyone you like?" She slide her seat close to mine pulling her feet into the chair as well.

"Kinda I guess." She jumped with excitement flapping her hands up and down encouraging me to continue on. "He's well, he's really nice to me, and he's really gone out of his way to make things comfortable for me since I've got here."

"Ohhhh, he sounds great! He good lookin'?" I nodded an affirmation, feeling the color rush into my cheeks as I smiled. "So what's his name?"

"Oh, I'd...I'd rather not use names if that's alright." I sat up looking around as though expected some kind of "tattle-police" to be hovering around. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Oh that's fine with me. I'm not tellin' anyone." She smiled continuing her former gesture of hand touching. "Well what about it? Anyone else made any advances?"

"Actually," she leaned in towards me. " There has been one guy. He sees me all the time and ever since I've got here he has been a total.." I leaned in bringing my hand up along side my mouth as she leaned in like it was some big secret,"ass."

"No," she sat back a shocked look on her face.

"Ya, he totally has. And now out of no where," my hands shot out above my head in some vague attempt to emphasis how large no where was, "he decides he likes me and now he won't leave me alone!"

"Well, you know what they say! If he teases ya, he likes ya!" She jotted some things down on her note pad.

"And then there's the new guy too."

"New guy?" She pulled forward alarmingly fast, her hands on either side of my chair.

"Ya, the new guy." I said sliding back further in my seat. "He's been bugging me too. But not in the way the other guy bothers me."

"Oh? In what way?" There was a twinkle of interest in her eyes.

"In the creepy way." I narrowed my eyes. There was something a little off about her. I tried to slide away, but her grasp on my chair remained firm. That's when I saw it, the single rose and vase on the edge of her desk with a little card reading 'Come down and see me sometime -J'. She followed my line of sight, then leaned back into her chair.

"Dunno how it got in here." she said shrugging it off. "It's a good opportunity though. I've always wanted to right one of those big selling tell all books, ya know? Anyways times up! Until later puddin'! Time for the next client!" She got up from her chair returning behind her desk, with a light wave a guard walked in taking my arm to escort me out of the room. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I stepped through the door way, yelling as the guard pulled me to the side. I glanced up to see I had almost run into another guard.

"Oh sorry." The guard smiled back at me, before turning back and jerking his arm forwards. I could hear the clink of chains and the pounding of footsteps as a figure walked its way around the guard, only to greet me with a crooked grin.

"Well hello there sweetums." The following cackle sent shivers down my spine. The guard directed the chained man towards the excited Dr. Quinzel.

"Mr. J!" The guard stood to the side leaving the Dr. Quinzel sealed inside with the most frightening man in Gotham.

**Author's Notes**

**I had trouble finding the right place to end this chapter. So there will be lots of "Lemons" later, it's just finding the right place to add them in. I'm definitely looking at Scarecrow/OC, but I do have a love for Owen so I want to find a way to hint him in later, with out Crow turning into a huge slut. I don't know if this will have any Joker/OC, but there is still the possibility, and I've never done Joker/Harley before so that could be new. Maybe : / I'm not sure if I want to go full blown on that or not. **

***that line of Harley's was actually a reference to her appearance in "The Batman" series, were she had a talk show. I watched Batman: the Animated Series growing up so that was the Harley I was used to, but I thought the talk show idea was very her.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is that really safe?" I turned looking up at the guard now escorting me down the hall.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "he doesn't seem to bother her though, and even if he does John is there." He led me back to the main room, walking me through and then returning to his position on the other side of the door. I walked forward slowly taking in which of Gotham's most wanted criminals were hanging around today. I saw Thomas Blake playing cards with Garfield Lynns and Drury Walker at the far wall. Jervis sat sprawled across a chair chatting noisily with Oswald with an annoyed looking Edward over to the side. I looked across the rest of the room, which seemed oddly empty. I could hear noise coming from the surround cells, and to my surprise no Croc or Scarecrow were insight. I couldn't help but smile at the idea that at least for 5 seconds I had a taste of life before the Joker and all this nonsense began, or at least a taste of life that I could remember. I walked to Edward smiling politely as he gestured at a chair near him.

"Your hair is looking particularly red today, Edward. Something wrong?" I heard him let out a loud scoff before turning to me with a grin.

"What's wrong you ask, would be the two babbling **idiots** in front of me." He gestured with his thumb over to the two men who merely shook their heads and returned to their heated debate. "These to morons wouldn't know the difference between madness and insanity if Salvador Dali smacked them between the eyes with a melted clock. Speaking of madness though, I hear you have some problems of your own."

"A few," I shrugged. This place wasn't that big, everyone knew about my problems by now. Edward probably knew more about what was going on then I did.

"So you content with him then?" He asked staring forward at the bickering duo.

"Content with who?" I asked.

"Content with Jonathan." His gaze slide over to me.

"Well it's him or throw myself to the psycho clown at the moment."

"You have other choices, you know." He stared at me full force drawing in closer to my face.

"Oh, Edward not you too!" He chuckled and leaned back.

"I'm kidding." He threw his hands up laughing lightly, looking back at the two in front of him who had obviously over heard us and were joining in on his laugh. "Seriously there are other choices though."

"Just not for us!" Jervis yelled as he and Penguin broke out into more fits of laughter. I rolled my eyes at the two turning my attention back to Nigma.

"He's right you know." He smiled. "You're crazy if you think Scarecrow and the Joker are the only ones after you in this place. Are choices are limited. It's you or Pamela, and trust me though we maybe considered 'insane' we are not stupid. We prefer to stay alive." I laughed with him this time. That was true. It was just Pamela and I in this place, and dating Poison Ivy was not high on any life loving man's list.

Jervis leaned over the back of the chair as Penguin scooted closer in, creating a small circle. Gosh, I swear sometimes I think we really are our own little secret society.

"So what does it for you Crow?" Jervis spouted out causing a light hush to fall over the room. Thomas and the rest playing cards whispered amongst themselves casting glances our way, I'm sure hoping to catch some juicy gossip, as a few inmates leaned out of their cells trying to hear better. "Is it the over stuffed straw brain in search of a bigger ego, or the guy who has taken one to many trips to emerald city to play ruling wizard with some magic C4?"

"Or are you more into the strong strapping overly impulsive Guards?" Oswald chimed in.

"Now Penguin, that wasn't inconspicuous at all." Jervis jeered.

"Shut it, Wonderland." Oswald barked.

"So who is it?" Edward lightly nudged my side.

"Do I have to pick one?" I squeaked sliding down in my chair bringing my hands up to cover my face.

"No! You can have me!" Catman called from the back corner, as the room burst into laughter.

"Of course Thomas, you know you're the only one for me!" I shouted back faking a love struck look.

"Damn right!" He chuckled. "And don't you forget it!" I laughed so hard I could feel tears running down my face. It felt good to be able to sit back and joke with the inmates like normal.

"How bout a kiss for luck?" Elliot shouted back. I tried to hold my composure turning around bringing my hand to my mouth to blow him a kiss. Not a second after I had blown it, Walker's hand shot out in front of Thomas's face as though he were catching an imaginary ball.

"I caught it! Luck and the kiss is mine!" Walker jumped out of his chair throwing his cards on the table with his clinched fist raised high in the air. A few claps and laughs echoed around the room as he took a bow, and Thomas groaned at the cards which were obviously the winning hand in their game.

"Sit back down Moth." Thomas sneered jabbing him in the side. "I plan on winning my money back!" We all turned back to our places as the laughter died down, and their game resumed.

"So about those options?" I sighed. "Exactly what options do I have?"

"Well, the guard is a big option." Edward started.

"A useful option." Continued Penguin.

"The smart option." Jervis added.

"Not for him." I didn't like where they were going with this. I wasn't about to get Owen in trouble.

"No? I think you're wrong." Riddler turned to me. "Think about it, it's no secret he has been following you around for months. He's not the best liar when it comes to hiding his intentions."

"Not only that, but the Joker has unlimited resources, and he's a master at playing on other's weaknesses. He's already managed to bribe most of the guards and let's not for get the eliquent Harley Quinn." Penguin added.

"So he's got at least four guards, and doctor on his side." Continued Riddler. "And who do you have?"

"I have you guys." I said softly looking between them, and they nodded lightly.

"That's not the point though, my dear. All of the Joker's sources are on the outside, and he has an equal number on the inside. A few of us aren't going to be able to stop him. You need an out side source. You have no money, and no real valuables. That guard is the only one that will remain loyal to you, and refuse the Joker. He's the only one that can help you _disappear_ when the time comes." Oswald said lightly annunciating each syllable with precise manner.

"What time? Disappear where?" I sat up, feeling a little alarmed. What was going to happen here.

"That's not the point, baby bird. The point is-"

"The point is" Jervis interjected, "you need him to be there when the time comes. The time itself is not the issue, trust me you'll know. Afterwards, of course you'll have us to count on again. No way we are going to let Crane or Joker get to you."

"We have a plan, to help you." I turned back to the Riddler. "You'll need that guard for our plan to work. Not just for you, but for us as well." I looked back and forth between them, and hesitantly nodded. The relaxed and looked around at each other.

"So when do I get to know the plan?" I asked.

"Not until absolutely necessary. Trust me," Nigma smiled, "it's better that way."

"_Now what is, ah, this?" _

**Author's Notes**

I'm in the middle of the 8th chapter. Sorry it's been so long, but I'm planning on updating at least one chapter for all more stories. The next chapter will be a little more Joker filled, so no worries he's not gone. Feed back would be appreciated! Thank you for your patience!


	8. Chapter 8

Our heads all jerked up to see the Joker edging closer into our circle. He reached around grabbing a chair causing us to wince as he dragged it across the floor to join our circle. He pulled it slowly to my side, sitting between Jervis and myself. Joker slid in closer to me grabbing the bottom of my chair and sliding it towards him. I felt the chair jerk in his direction, and then jolt the opposite way, as Edward pulled the chair back throwing his arm across my shoulders, and pulling me towards him.

"Ballsy, ah- Edward." Joker smacked. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I have more than that, and it's Riddler to you."

"Oh-ho!" The Joker leaned back in his chair laughing. "And , ah, what is it you think you have _Riddler_?"

"Time."

"Oh? What ex-actly is _time_going to get you?"

"It's not about me, Joker. " Nigma laughed. "It's about what it's going to get you." Joker's eyes narrowed as he looked at Riddler. His head snapped to the side, a second to late to see a very large Killer Croc charging at him. Their bodies collided and Waylon sent Joker sliding back on the floor. To everyone's surprise the Joker merely laughed picking himself off the floor and turning to face Croc. Edward pulled me to my feet, and pulled me back as he and the others backed away from the circling pair. Joker continued to let out a series of undefinable noises, all sounding like a kind of mock laugh. Croc snarled back at him, his tail swinging widely knocking over a few chairs that had been within close proximity. Croc charged again at Joker, but he was ready for him. With a grace non of us would have imagined for a killer clown, he slid out of the way kicking at Croc's back as he slide against the floor after his miss. Thomas, Drury, and Garfield leaped away from the table as Croc crashed into it knocking the table to the ground, cards and coins flying to the side.

"Against the wall!" A group of guards rushed into the room, tranquilizer guns at the ready. Croc rose up to his feet raising his hands, and sliding back to the wall, the Joker mocking his actions.

"You guys too!" A scowl broke across Thomas's face as Killer Moth, Firefly, and himself joined the others at the wall.

"You guys too." A guard standing next to us gestured at the wall.

"Duty calls." Edward sighed as he walked me to the wall. We turned around to face the guards.

"Turn around!" We turned placing our hands above us flat against the wall, our heads tilted down resting against the wall.

"Oh, look at all that _won-derful_security." The Joker snickered.

"Quiet!" I caught a glimpse of a guard poking Joker with the end of one of the guns to emphasis his point. I stifled a gasp as I watched the same guard small slip of paper into the Joker's pocket, and then continue on down the road. The Joker turned his head toward me with a smirk on his face, and as soon as our eyes connected he pursued his lips in a mock kiss. I shot my head down, staring at the floor.

"Did you see that?" I whispered towards Nigma. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's only a matter of time now." He whispered shifting on his feet.

"Hey you! You on the end!" We glanced over to see a guard storming in our direction. "Keep it quiet." He barked popping Edward in the back with the butt of his gun. Riddler groan his body doubling forward, before recovering and resuming his former position. I turned to him ready to ask him if he was alright, but he brought a finger to his lips so I turned back remaining silent. We waited in the same position as the guards went down the line escorting each inmate to his cell, while the rest of us remained on the wall. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, I felt the gloved hand of a guard guide me from the wall, and towards my cell, keeping my eyes glued to the floor as we walked.

"You're not going to say hi?" A familiar voice called from above me. My head shot up to see Owen staring down at me. I felt a wave of relief rush over me, it had only been one day but it had felt like forever.

"Hi." I smiled up at him, surprised at how shy and far away my voice sounded.

"Hi." He smiled back. He looked down a moment his hand coming up to scratch his chin where he had obviously failed to shave, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "So why is it I always seem to find you at the center of some terrible situation?"

"Oh you know me I'm a rebel." I said attempting to put on my "gangsta" face, evoking a laugh from Owen's sing song voice. I smiled as he threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me into an awkward hug as we walked.

"It's good to see you Carion Crow."

"You too." He opened the door to my cell, stepping out of the way and gesturing in like a gentlemen might do. I walked in, turning back to see him stepping in after me.

"What did you do before this Owen?" I said sitting on the edge of my bed, my body following as he walked and sat beside me.

"Before what?" He said as he turned grabbing the pillow from behind him, and situating himself.

"Before the Asylum." I watched as he scratched his face again, I guessed it was a nervous habit of his.

"Swat." He mumbled.

"What?" I turned leaning in.

"Swat." He said more firmly looking up, our noses touching. He smiled pushing past my nose, our lips touching briefly. "I uh, used to be on the Swat team."

"Why'd you leave?" I said recovering from the awkward moment.

"My brother." He said staring off. "He was ah, at a bank heist that went wrong. Guy started killing off hostages. We killed the guy, but not before he had taken out some of the hostages. One of them was my brother."

"Sorry." I mumbled. I mean what else was I to say? _It'll be alright?_ I couldn't remember any of my past, but something told me I had felt like he had before.

"Well, anyway, I need to get going." His fingers ran up and tangled in my hair. "I've got to get going." He brought his lips to my forehead, letting them linger over the skin just a moment before rising to his feet.

"I'll see you later, girlie." He lifted his hand backing out of the cell. Closing the door and locking it back. He looked in once more, with a strange look on his face, a look that I had never seen before. My head felt like it was spinning; I lurched to my feet. Something about that look made everything feel wrong, and then I felt it. The affirmations to by feelings; the long strong arms winding their way around my torso, pulling me back into a strong embrace.

_"Well, hello beautiful."_

**Author's Notes**

Okay, so I lied. There wasn't near as much Joker in this chapter as I originally anticipated, and Owen butted his nose in. 'Said he'd been out of the spot light for far to long, and he wanted a better rule or he was contacting his manager! The things that go on in my head, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm already working on chapter 9, I have too much planed for my cliff hanger, so **spoiler**: children beware! No minors rummaging their beady little eyes over my soon to be semi-pornographic work! I hope to update/ end some of my other stories soon. This note has gotten a little long, so leave me some reviews and let me know what you think, or feel free to IM me sometime. Always in the mood for some joint stories.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt my knees tremble and buckle as the scarred man's face pressed into the back of my neck. His arms supported my weight only for a second before tossing me on to a cot by my side.

"You, ah, haven't been playing very nice." He walked towards me his head cocked to the side. There was no way out, the door had already been shut and locked leaving me trapped inside. The guards usually did a few patrols to double check things before lights out, but as I heard the loud click of the electricity shutting off the lights in the hall, I knew the Joker had already taken care of that.

"You haven't been playing fair." I spat back. His mouth formed odd "o" shapes as he laughed at my quip.

"No, but ah, I never really do." I drew me feet in, pulling my knees to my chest as the mattress gave underneath his weight.

"I'll scream." I narrowed my eyes, although my legs were ready to spring, I was hoping my threat, as empty as it was, would scare him at least a little. He smirked as he began edging over top, his weight threatening to crush me.

"Go ahead," he leaned in licking his lips and smacking them together by my ear, making me jump at the loud pop that echoed around my head. "I, ah, like it when they _scream_." I opened my mouth to make my threat reality when his hand clamped over my lips and forced my head back against the cot. I tried to kick my feet out but his weight and proximity didn't allow any force behind my blow and he merely grunted as he pressed in further pinning my knees against my chest. My hands clasped at his grip over my mouth, throwing my head back and forth trying to get free, but the fight was short lived as his free hand came up confining both my wrists to his one large hand. I thrashed my body around, but he remained steady.

"If you don't stop moving I **will** break your arms." I stopped my movements, unlike my words I knew he would hold true to his. He sat up pulling me with him.

"If you move a -ah, little muscle...I will kill you. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good girl." His hands slid from my wrists and mouth, turning to grasp the sides of my shirt.

"Hey what are you-" A large hand clamped over my mouth once more, this time the grip almost painful.

"At-tat-tat-ta," He shook his head. "Now what did I say?" He released his grip once more his hand returning to the hem of my shirt tugging it up and over my head. I inhaled sharply as the cold air hit my bare skin, my mind fighting my arms desire to cross over my chest, and shield me from the cold and prying eyes. I squeezed my eyes closed determine not to see whatever it was he was going to do anything, but I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my skin when his fingers lightly traced the curved outline of my small breast. I could feel one arm press to my side, his weight causing the mattress to tilt slightly as the other hand went up to my right side and his fingers began lightly tracing. I knew his fingers were close to my breast, but for some reason the skin felt strange. Kind of like when your leg falls asleep and you know your touching your leg, but you can't tell if what you're feeling is actually a feeling or your brains acknowledgement that something is touching you. Hesitantly, I cracked my eyes open searching for the numb flesh the clown as molesting and then I saw it. They were light colored and shiny, the skin looking extremely stretched as the form came extended from my ribs creating an almost moon shape around the side of my bust.

A burn.

How did I never notice before? I washed everyday, I looked in the mirror everyday and somehow this mark of a former life had been completely blind to me. Like I had been trying to put together puzzle pieces by the shapes, and then some reminded me I could use the colors. I had never noticed it, just like I had been sitting here for who knows how long and never even noticed he had stopped. My eyes turned up to look at him. For the first time since he had arrived, he wasn't smiling. He cocked his head to the side staring at the blemish.

"How did you get it?" Our eyes met and like two dogs trying to claim leadership neither of us would turn away. I crossed my arms over my chest to cover myself.

"I don't know. How did you get yours?" He barked a small laugh before sliding off of me and over to my side. He leaned back on his arms sprawling his feet out as I relaxed my form and slid to the far end of the bed.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" He turned his head. I nodded his affirmation, as he let out another short crow. "Which story would you like?"

"You don't remember?" My voice was very quiet.

"Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another... if I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!"* He cackled and laughed but his face look disturbed.

"Do you still feel them?" My hand shot up to cover my mouth, as the words poured out past my lips before I could seal them. He cocked his head to the side smacking his lips together.

"_Feel_. What?" His lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes rolling up to meet mine as he hunched over towards me, his face tilted down to create a menacing look all the while looking surprisingly nonchalant.

"I just...." I sighed. I had already open the box might as well finish digging. "I just recently found I had a scar. It's on the side of my foot." I pulled my leg up grabbing the pants and hoisting them up around my calf to expose the delicate line. "Like the scar on my side. When I touch it, when you just touched it...I know I'm touching it, but it's like I can't really feel it. Almost numb in a way, you know?"

"Ah," he turned away from me leaning back. "It must not be that, ah, old." I stared at him, my body shivering of its own accord. He slid back closer, closing the distance between us, his face leaning in close to mine.

"You, ah, want to give them a _touch?"_

**Author's notes:**

**So this is another finished chapter. More Joker just like I promised. I also wrote a little diddle 'Tips from Writer to Writer'. Check it out and comment, I'm curious to see how many people agree with me, and how many people are utterly offended. Anyway I'll update more soon, sorry it took so long. Comment and let me know what you think?**

*Line used from Joker in _The Killing Joke: Disclaimer I do not own the Joker nor any of the comics he was featured in, or anything by DC for that matter._


	10. Chapter 10

He smirked leaning in his face inches from mine. Cautiously, my fingers rose of their own accord, and gingerly began tracing the jagged lines marking his face. I couldn't help but think of a snake as my fingers ran along his scars. How they look wet, but are actually dry? At first glance I would have expected his scars to grate against my finger tips, to be rough and unappealing, but it was just the opposite. Although the lines were in no way straight, and the surrounding areas were uneven, the skin was as smooth as a baby's. Cautiously, my eyes rose to meet his piercing stare.

"You -ah- see all the bells and whistles and intact." His eyes continued to pierce mine. I felt his hand against my face, the callused fingers stretching across my skin. Slowly, he brought his face into mine, his lips ghosting over my lips. A smile spread across his face as I took in a sharp breath. Then just when I thought he was going to go in for the kill, he pulled away abruptly and started laughing.

"I don't kiss." He cooed while patting my cheek. "Especially, with my toys."

"I'm not your toy." I narrowed my eyes reaching up and tearing his hand away from my face.

"Of course you are. Would I -ah- be here if you weren't?" I could feel my lips pursing in what I knew would be my best scowl. It made me angry that I couldn't evoke anything in him, but laughter. I would prefer him to hit me rather than laugh at me, I could handle pain better than humiliation.

"Of course if you want," he roughly tangled his hand in the back of my hair, craning my head in an awkward position. "I'll make an exception."

I threw my hands up against him pushing him away, but his hand remained firm in my hair while the other snaked its way around my waist arching my body against him. My hands had already formed fist that were beating against his chest. He jerked my head back his face leaning in and then traveling down, where I felt scarred lips press against my throat. His hand began making rapid circles around my back as though they were desperately seeking, some invisible zipper, while his mouth roamed along my neck. My hits didn't seem to phase him, or maybe he was just a masochist and this was only making things worse.

_POP!_ I felt his actions cease as his breath hitched against my skin. _POP! POP!_ The Joker sat up his hands sliding from me, as he slowly turned around, and then I saw it. Three small silver tubes, sticking from his back each with a cone-like bright yellow end. He let out a small groan before keeling forward and tumbling to the ground.

"Isn't that over kill? Did he really need three?" The rough voice of Croc broke my eyes away from the Joker's stilled form. I looked up to see Crane and Croc standing in the doorway. Crane's hand lowered taking with it an oddly shaped black handgun. He quickly handed the gun to Croc, marching across the floor to my bed and roughly handing me my shirt.

"Put it on quick." He turned his back giving me a brief moment of privacy. I looked up to see Croc staring from the doorway.

"Oh....right," he muttered following suit and turning around. I threw the shirt over my head pulling it down quickly, forcing my arms into their rightful place. _I swear he has eyes in the back of his head!_ The second I pulled my arm threw the last sleeve, he swung around grabbing my arm and jerking me to my feet. He marched me to the door, where Croc stood for a moment, until he realized I was done changing and that Crane was already dragging me down the hall.

"Uh, boss?" Croc took a few quick strides to catch up. "Boss? What are we d-"

"Go back to your cell for now." Crane shot a menacing glance at me. "I have things to take care of." Croc glanced back at me, and I tried my best to shoot him a pleading look. It was bad enough being mad handled by one psychopath, I did not want to just be passed to the next. Crane, however, once again managed to get his way, and Croc turned and headed back towards his bed. Crane turned opening a door and tossing me through. I recognized the place immediately as the office Croc and I had hidden before. Crane turned and walked to a wall pacing back and forth.

"So is that the kind of thing to you enjoy?" He hissed, continuing his frantic movements.

"What?!" _He had to be kidding, right?_

"He was all over you."

"Ya, he was all over and forcing me."

"Looked like you were enjoying it."

"You're mad!" He rushed on me.

"That's the popular theory." His breath was heavy now as his arms held mine down against the desk. I winced as he forcibly applied more weight.

"Let me go." My arms pulled against his, trying to loosen his grip.

"There's a fee for my services, you know. I'm not doing this for free."

His hands tightened around my arms stilling their movements.

"What services are those?! I never asked for any services from you!" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a shadow in front of the door, I know he saw it too. He looked at me a moment, before a smirk spread across his lips, and he sat up.

"Fine, have it your way." He pulled me off the desk and tossed me towards the door. Slowly the knob turned and the door slid open. My breath hitched and I could feel my eyes watering up as the malicious form of the Joker stood peering down at me.

"Nice -ah- try." The Joker opened his hands revealing the three small darts from earlier and tossed them to Jonathan's feet. The Joker reached up and patted his chest, a strange muffled sound coming off of him as his shirt puffed out with each hit.

"Padding?" Jonathan's eyebrow cocked up as he stared over me at the Joker.

"You can never be too careful with all these, ah, _guards_ running around." Crane huffed a sound of agreement. I scrambled to my feet as I felt, the Joker's hands tangle in my hair pulling me up. My hands grasped at my head trying to pull my hair back closer to my scalp to relieve some of the pain. I felt the Joker shake my head as he looked over to Jonathan sending out some kind of wordless question. Jonathan shook his head bringing his arms up to cross them over his chest.

"Go ahead, she doesn't need my help." The Joker let out a small laugh as he began to pull me back towards the door. I struggled to pull myself away from him, looking towards Jonathan who looked too smug for my tastes. I wanted to smack the look off his face.

"Come along now." The Joker jerked more forcefully now, causing a cry to leave my lips.

"Fine!" I shouted at Jonathan. "I'll pay!" The Joker's movements ceased almost immediately as he turned around to face Jonathan a furious look on his face. Crane reached behind him pulling out a similar gun to the one I saw him with earlier, and aimed it at Joker.

"Night," Crane muttered as he started squeezing the trigger.

"You think the results won't be the same as before!" The Joker's voice broke out from behind me in an infuriated growl. _POP!_ Another small silver tube stood jutting out of the Joker's bare arm.

"Can't pad your arms." _POP! POP!_I sighed with relief as the hands in my hair loosened and fell out, and the pain dissipated. I looked down once again at the stilled clown, noting the three shiny darts sticking out of his arm.

"You know," I started turning my head up to the armed man. "Croc was right. Three really is over kill."

"I know," he smirked, "but it's fun."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it has been so long! I hope to get done with another chapter soon. I like this chapter, simply because I just read ****Brian Azzarello's Joker, and although the art is beautiful, I really don't like his depiction of the Joker. So I wanted an excuse to shoot him. At least once...or three...or six times, but it's totally out of my system now! Promise! Review and let me know what you think...I still haven't completely decided where the story is going from here. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS (AND GALS)!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey! Slow down!" I wrapped my fingers around my arm trying to pull it back towards me. At the rate we were going he was going to pull my arm out of my socket. "Stop! You're hurting my arm!"

"Be quiet!" He hissed turning and rolling his eyes. Great, now I'm stuck with him. Where was I when everyone was signing up for tranquilizer guns? The hall was dark so I couldn't see where he was taking me, not that I was really paying attention. Despite myself I couldn't take my eyes off his hair. His silky, soft, bouncy brown hair that was fluttering rapidly as he dragged me down the hall. How in the world did he get it that soft and smooth?! I only remember about a week of my life, but I knew my hair could never do that. It was thick and unruly, which was partly why I kept it so short.

"Ouch!" I had been so caught up in his unnaturally kemp locks, that I hadn't noticed he had stopped until my face met his back at full force.

"Would you watch it?" He turned around with an expression that told me he was less than amused.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He shook his head disapprovingly turning around and clicking the door open. I heard him mumble something under his breath as he turned and started in the door.

"Oh...my...God," Once again my face met his back, as he halted his progression into the room. I placed my hands against his back pushing him forward a bit before leaning over to peer around him. _OMG! _I was so flabbergasted by what was before me I was sure complete words wouldn't have formed even if I had tried. In front of me was another of the many offices complete with chairs, bookshelves and desks. Only this time that desk had the heaving bust of Pamela Isley pressed against it, and a very powerful Bane mounted behind her.

"Awkward..." It flew from my mouth before I had time to think. From across the desk Pamela propped her head arm and smirked. I looked up at Jonathan whose mouth hung open his eyes fixed on the compromising position.

"So are you joining in, or do you mind closing the door?" This was actually the first time Pamela had ever spoken to me, and I had to admit I could see why it was hard for men to resist her. She had light ivory skin, accented by bright red curly hair that at the moment laid strewn across the desk. Her body was the kind that could and **was** crushing my self esteem, delicate feminine curves, well endowed bust, and the long well shaped legs which were currently crushed between the desk and Bane. Her deep green eyes peered up at mine as her pouty moist red lips curved into a smile. I raised my hands in front of me nodding and backing away, reaching up to grab Crane's arm pulling him from the room with me, then reached back and grabbed the handle pulling the door shut.

"Let's never speak of that." I looked over at him as he stood there mouth hanging open still.

"Speak of it? I'm never going to get that image out of my head!" I turned and started walking back towards the cell. It wasn't but a minute later I heard Jonathan's feet pounding behind me as he jogged to catch up.

"I know right?" He looked down at me his eyes still wide with surprise.

"I know! Did you see Bane?! That guy is freaking huge!" With my last word I saw Crane stop his walk and squat down in place bringing his hands to his eyes, and shaking his head.

"Shut up! That's the part I'm trying to forget!" I laughed at him. In the back of my mind it occurred to how unnatural it was getting to talk so easily with him, but I pushed those thoughts from my head, and decided to just enjoy the moment.

"Of course you are. Not to worried about forgetting Poison Ivy though are you?" He looked up at me regaining his height as he stood back up and walked towards me.

"Of course not." He smirked turning back and glancing at the door, before turning back towards me and raising his hands as though to cup invisible breasts. "Did you see the size of her boobs?!"

"Yes, I was there...I remember seeing them." I rolled my eyes at him giving him a bit of a playful shove. "I wonder if she has back problems?"

I felt a hand come up onto my head ruffling my hair, as Crane laughed. I looked up seeing the edge of the cells coming into view. I looked into the first and noticed something I had never noticed before. It was empty! I looked at Crane and he smirked.

"You are the only one besides the guards who didn't know."

"Are you serious?" I looked around noticing the majority of the cells were empty. "Everyone knew how to get out? How do you not get noticed? Why hasn't anyone escaped?"

"Escaping isn't that easy. The guards are still outside those doors." He reached up pointing at the large steel doors at the end of the corridor. "As for getting out, it's easy. Some of us are more of night people." I nodded looking around, and then I saw it. It was the Joker's cell!

"Hey, Crane?"

"Hm?"

"How long will the Joker be out with that many darts?" He followed where I was looking.

"Ah," He glanced around. "For a while, do you want to?" I nodded my feet starting forward towards the empty room. I felt a hand clutch around my arm jerking me back momentarily.

"You know you still owe me." He pulled me into him wrapping his arms around me.

"So what's the price?"

"Hmm, It's going to be a big bill. I had to fight off the Joker after all."

"Fight?" I scuffed. "You didn't fight anyone! You had a gun." He chuckled rocking me with him.

"Okay, fine. Just a small fee then, but this is the only time your getting off so easy."

"Alright then, what's the fee?"

"A kiss." I smirked leaning in towards his cheek.

"And not some granny cheek kiss, or little peck on the lips. I want full on-the-lips-open-mouth-tongue, the works." He grinned leaning in.

"Don't push it. You'll get what I give you and nothing more."

"Fine." He pouted, it was actually kind of cute. It was so strange seeing him as a normal guy instead of some sinister prankster. I shook my head, ridding them of any thoughts of the way he was before. Lifting up on my toes, I gently pressed my lips to his. I felt his mouth respond to mine, opening with mine in a kind of light ballet. I could feel the burn in my cheeks as I knew I was getting a little carried away, but this was sweet and nice. His lips, unlike his personality wasn't demanding, and I enjoyed the light smell of his minty breath. I rolled back on my heels, breaking the kiss and ducking my head, hoping to give my face a moment to resume its normal shade.

"Okay, you've had your payment let's go look at the room." I started walking away without waiting for him. I could practically feel his grin as he walked a few paces behind me. I peered in through the glass wall, of the cell, my hand reaching out to pull open the door. I looked back and forth scanning the darkness to make sure no one was watching before slipping inside, Jonathan following closely behind. Like the rest of us, his room was a white temporarily dulled by the darkness, with the basic amenities inside. He had a small set of white drawers, that once pulled open revealed neatly folded clothes. My hands plunged through the piles searching for any kind of hidden artifacts, as Jonathan scanned the ceiling, toilet and sink. I looked back up at him, the shake of his head confirming that nothing had been found. Rising to my feet I walked to the bed pulling back the sheets and shifting through them.

"Hold on." I dropped the sheets stepping back as Jonathan moved in front of me his hands slipping beneath the mattress and pulling them up. "See anything?"

I slipped forward sliding on my knees peering in at the spring and metal rods which supported the mattress. Nothing. I looked up, shaking my head when...there!

"Keep it there!" I whispered my hand shooting out towards a tiny cut hole in the bottom of the mattress. I could feel springs and stuffing rub against my hand as I searched. My fingers grazed something thin and smooth; I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it from the hole. I held it up so Jonathan could see as well. It was a picture. It was badly faded, the owner obviously looked at it a lot. In it was a man and a woman, young, standing in front of the house. The man stood at least a foot taller, his arm wrapped around the smaller woman whose hands rested on her pregnant belly. I couldn't help but think how beautiful they looked smiling out at me.

"Who do you think they are?" I whispered, slightly entranced with the couple.

"You don't recognize the man?" I furrowed my brow bringing the picture closer to my face. I had to admit, he did look failure. He had short cut brown hair, a tanned complexion, but it was hard for me to notice anything but his smile. _His smile!_

"He's the..._Joker?!_"

"Why else would he keep it so close?" I knew he was talking to me, but his eyes were now focused on the door. "Quick, put it back."

With speed I didn't know I possessed I stuffed the picture back into the hole, just as Jonathan dropped it back down. He grabbed my hand leading me back to the door, cracking it open hesitantly before sneaking both him and myself out. Our feet padded quickly across the floor as we headed back towards my cell. He opened my door letting me in before shutting it back. Then turned and hauled ass towards his cell opening it and closing back only second before the lights in the building began coming to life, and the guards started marching in the room. I jumped at the sound of one of the guards rapping on my door.

"Come on get your stuff. Time for a shower."

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay so I left it at less of a cliff hanger. I know I know, Crane isn't quite as "in character" as I'd like, but come on! I had to do the kissing scene. Well anyway, I love the reviews so keep'em comin'. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!!! You are the reason the story hasn't been abandoned!**


	12. Chapter 12

I walked to my small set of white drawers on the wall, opening the first drawer only to stare at the wooden bottom. Oh, that's right, the Joker had taken my clothes. Although why he had taken them I still didn't know.

"My drawer is empty. My clothes are missing." The guard kept a stotic face as he nodded and pointed for me to follow. Oddly enough, he didn't look the least bit surprised that I was without clothes. I walked out of my cell and behind the guard as he leaded me from the den and down a hall way towards Dr. Quinzel's office.

"What about my shower?" I stopped a bit behind him as he knocked on the office door.

"The doctor has an opening at the moment. Go ahead and get your session out of the way while I go locate some clothes." I nodded walking past him and into the room as Dr. Quinzel threw it open.

"Crow! Come in, come in! Your just in time!" Her voice rang with excitement, but her smile sang with mischief. I fought to keep a smile on my face as I walked through and heard the door slam behind me. I walked forward to wear I would normally sit when I became painfully aware there was someone already sitting there. My body became suddenly rigid as I stared at the back of a now animated Joker.

"No darlin', you sit right," she pulled another chair from the wall and sat it on the other corner of her desk, "here."

"What's, um, what's going on here?" I hestitantly took the seat glancing back at the door. If worse came to worse I could grab one of ther phoney awards and fight my way out.

"We are going to try a little bit of group therapy!" Dr. Quinzel cheerful bounced over to her seat, which was placed unusually close to the killer clown. Unabashed, the doctor reached her hand out clasping the Joker's closest hand in hers.

"Now from what I hear you've been giving Mr. J here a hard time!" Her smile remained plastered to her face, but the gleam in her eyes let me know she wasn't as happy as she looked. "Even going as far as to try and kill him?"

"Mr. J?" Was that seriously what she was calling him?! Had she gone completely off the deep end?

"It's true Doc," Joker turned his face up to Harley's putting on a faux pout. "Hurts me, ah, deep down. I don't know wha-ta she has against me."

"Kill?" I glanced back and forth between them, as I felt myself instinctively rising from my seat. "You?!"

"Yes, I was honestly shocked to hear about this Crow!" Harley walked over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders and lowering me back into my seat. "I mean this should be looked into! You have no idea who you were before you came here. With these kind of violent tendences you could be a serious danger to the other inmates!"

"That's sooooooo true, Doc."

"No it's not!" I shouted.

"Crow! These outbursts!" She walked back to her desk settling herself between us. "Well there is really only one solution."

"What's that?" My eyes caught sight of Joker's scars wrinkling up as his lips twitched into a smile.

"You'll be spending the next 24 hours together." I felt my mouth drop and eyes bulge at her words.

"You will get to know each other. You will be going everywhere together!" Despite her cheery disposition I could tell this was not her idea, and she didn't really want me spending any more time with "Mr. J".

"But that is-" I started

"No 'buts', Ca-rooow. Doctor's orders." Joker casually lifted his arm up, as the doctor clamped one half of the cold silver handcuffs over his wrist.

"Well, come on, puddin'!" She shook the chain lightly, waiting for me to follow suit and give her my wrist.

"Puddin'" The Joker chuckled rattling the chain some more in a taunting manner. I was going to be _chained_ to the Joker?! For 24 hours?! I don't think so! My feet propelled my from the chair and to the door faster than I could have even thought of moving. I felt my fingers clamp around the shiny door handle...and then I felt my feet lift off the ground as an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"Not so, ah , fast there Ca-row. We're not finished." I could hear the smirk in his voice as Harley's hands clasped the small metal circle around my wrist.

"Aw there. We. Go." He pulled my linked wrist across my front bringing his cuffed hand around to rest on my waist pulling me into his side. "I think-ah, we are all set Doc."

"Alright well," Was she going to cry? " I'll expect you two to play nice and check in. If all goes well maybe we can curb this appetite for destruction, Crow?"

"Are you serious?" I didn't get to hear her response though as the guard pulled open the door, and the Joker jerked me from the room. I kept my mouth pressed in a thin tight line, as I stared at the floor refusing to look at him.

"Aw, come on Da-oll." I turned my head away resisting the finger tips I felt moving under my chin. "Look at me."

"Look. At. Me." I kept my eyes averted.

"Oh, go look in a mirror!" I snapped back. I heard him snickering above me as we approached the main door.

"Let the games begin."

**Author's Notes:**

**I have no idea why this chapter was so hard to write, but it was. The idea was easy enough, but it just took some effort to get it out of my head. Anyway, more chapters should be on the way, I just got married and as soon as I finish getting settled in I hope to have a chapter up every 2 weeks or at least once a month. I'm thinking of starting up a deviant with some more art (I've been itching to draw the Joker) and with the story as well. Let me know if any of you would be interested in seeing more. Thanks to everyone who has commented and added this story! It means a lot! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13

The room seemed to hush as we entered together, and I couldn't tell whether it was the clown's ominous presence that quieted the others or the gleam of the chain tinkling between us that drew their attention. I imagine it was a bit of both. I kept my head turned from my new 'chain and ball', scanning the room desperately for someone who could either pick a lock or was holding one of those easily accessible tranquilizer guns. I could find neither. I felt a light tug on my wrist as the Joker led the way through the room. Hard to believe only moments ago the psychotic Dr. Quinn really sentenced us to a hard 24 hours of "quality time". This was ridiculi-----_!!!!_

"What the crap?!" I looked up from my new location pulling my face out of the Joker's back. Honestly, I needed to start paying attention to where I was going; running into peoples backs was becoming a bad habit. I didn't really have to look around though as I felt a large being blocking out the over head lights.

"Holy Croc…" I muttered my head craning up to get a better view at the scaly giant. What I assumed to be a smirk caused his lips to part in an odd manner, giving us front row seats to the scariest set of razor sharp teeth on earth. As frightening as it was it was almost reassuring, well to me I guess, given the light chill I felt run unconsciously through the Joker's back I was almost sure this was not who he had wanted to run into. I light chuckle rang from Croc.

"Now now, ah, big guy," The Joker's words were teasing, but his voice remained low and serious.

"Didn't you hear? Doc's orders." He lifted our wrists dangling the chain in Croc's eyes. "There will be, ah- tuh-rouble if you interfere with it."

Croc stood there doing nothing more than laughing, as the Joker began to push by him dragging me along with him. I felt Croc wrap his massive arm around me holding me in place. With out warning Croc grabbed the lack in the cuffs and slammed his fist full force into the Joker's face. I felt a light pull as the clown slammed to the ground, Croc's grasp on the cuffs kept me from feeling like my wrist was going to be dislocated, and from me tumbling to the ground with my 'cuff-mate'. I could hear the run and shout of the guards behind us calling after Croc to 'back away'.

"Not so fast now are you? Not with an anchor." He squatted down mocking the clown. "Not the smartest move on your part." Four of the guards pointed their guns at Croc ordering him away from me and the now blood gushing Joker.

"Starting fights again, Croc?" One of the guards seemed more aggressive as he shouted and began poking Croc's head with the tip of his gun as Croc fought and growled. "It's back into solitary for you!"

"He didn't start it!" It burst from my mouth before I could stop it. The guards looked over at me. One of the guards walked over to me, Jonas, a guard I was actually familiar with, pushing his gun down to his side and waving to the others to hold on.

"Let's hear it, Crow." He shifted in spot waiting for my explanation.

"He-uh, he just came over to see if I was alright!" I wasn't the best at lying, but I was practically the nun of Arkham Asylum I had never lied before so I hoped maybe they'd believe me. "Then the -uh-," I tried not to look as the Joker climbed to his feet glaring me down, a hand darting out to wipe the blood that was gushing from his nose and down his chin away. "um, Joker got in his face and took a swing at him, and uh, Oh! He threatened me too! Croc was only defending himself, and me." The guard look at me a moment, clearly not buying the story entirely, but I guess he decided to go with it because after a moment he turned around waving the guards up and letting Croc back to his feet.

"This is the only warning you get Croc." He lifted his finger to make the point further. "You get into anymore fights, no matter what the circumstances you're in the box." He turned back to us eyeing the Joker suspiciously. "You two stay in this room. I come back and you're gone, I put you in the box. I'm going to talk to the new _Dr. Quinn._"

I had always thought Jonas was a kind of cool guy but his decision making, and obvious dislike of the Doctor officially made him the coolest guard in the Asylum. I followed behind as the Joker furiously made his way to one of the couches a guard following close behind and Croc not much further behind. The Joker made his way to the end where he drug me down on to the couch with him reaching out as one of the guards tossed him a box of Kleenex. His mouth was set in a definite line, there was no doubt in my mind he was unbelievably pissed, and that the majority of it was directed at me. The tissue smeared the blood across his face, red seeping into the cracks of his face. Though his head was set determinably straightforward, his eyes were glaring at me from the corners.

"Here," He tossed the box into my lap. "How about a little bon-ding." I rolled my eyes turning towards me, jerking a tissue from the box. Placing them against his face I began to cleaning the blood away from his face.

"See?" He forced through his lips. "Isn't this nice bonding?"

"Oh ya," I muttered. "It's freaking wonderful." I accented the words with a not so gentle rub against his cheek. He grimaced lightly his hands reaching up to pull mine away from his face.

"That was quiet the stunt you pulled." He growled. "I can't wait till we're alone to repay you."

"It was worth it to see Waylon knock the hell out of you." I spat.

"We'll see how 'worth it' you think it is when the guards aren't watching." The Joker leaned in closer his blood smeared nose gently grazing mine before I felt the couch shift and a large grayish tail swing down between us.

"Like you'll get that chance." Croc scuffed putting his arm between us helping further define the barrier between the Joker and myself. I grinned turning to look up at my new 'buddy' as he snuggled in closer. I could feel the joker struggling as Croc's massive body squished him into the arm of the couch.

"Croc! Slide." One of the guards yelled gesturing the way he was to slide.

"Oh geez, my bad." He snickered. "Sorry Clown."

I couldn't help it. I was so happy at the Joker's light torment, the torment I had previously received, that I wrapped my arms around what I could of Croc's abdomen and squeezed in an attempt to hug. I felt Croc's back still a moment, and I looked up to catch his eyes dancing from side to side scanning the area. Then a light motion he brought his finger quickly up to his cheek tapping it lightly. I laughed rising up on my knees feeling the chain rattle from the other end. Well, I didn't have anything else of worth and it seemed only fair that I reward the man who was making this making my time with the Joker enjoyable, so I puckered my lips and gave him a kiss where his finger had previously been tapping. I laughed squatting back down as a few cheers came from the once again active card tables, and as Waylon's tail gave a few light _swishes_.

"Now that's not fair." I looked up to see Scarecrow, Crane, standing in front of me his arms crossed.

"He earned it!" I laughed back.

"I didn't? Who do you think sent him?" He crossed the few steps towards us. He leaned in towards me, mocking Croc, bring his finger up to tap his lips. I smiled leaning in ready to kiss him, when a scarred hand jolted out covering his mouth and pushing him back, causing his to crash onto the floor. I felt my arm extended out as the pull of the chain led to a standing and heaving Joker. I felt the Croc rush to stand, but I managed to keep him seated.

"Don't move." I whispered. Croc was in the last fight, if he was accused in this one he'd be sent away for the next 24 hours. The Joker turned back to me smoothing his hair back grinning.

"Well things haven't gone aaaaccording to plan, but I plan to fix that." He grabbed my arm pulling me swiftly from Croc while he moved to help Jonathan from the floor. Cackling madly, I heard the Joker yell.

"Somebody call the Doc!"


	14. Chapter 14

_"Crow. That's a crow."_

_ My eyes took in the world of clouds._

_ Clouds? _

_ No it's just my ceiling. They painted them with clouds, because I loved to fly._

_ When had I flown, and with who?_

_ That man with the friendly smile and loving eyes. The man who held me to his chest, and attacked my face with his grey whiskers. I can feel their burn on my cheeks. His voice is scratchy, but it booms like thunder._

_ How do I know this man?_

_ His callused hands hold me up; keep me flying. They are kind hands, sturdy but gentle, and always careful. His body is worn, but he knows what he's doing. His limbs act uncharacteristically quick sliding from button to button, almost out of habit rather than willful thought. His fingers point to the lever between his knees._

_ "This makes it go up and down, but these…"_

_ His feet kick towards to shiny pedals on each side of the lever._

_ "help us turn."_

_ My mouth opens to cry his name, but nothing comes out. I know it, but it's lost. He turns around to look at me and I can feel our bodies falling; spiraling down to the ground. His eyes are so sad. Why is he looking at me with those sad eyes?! I can feel fire beneath my feet. I scream and struggle against restraints I didn't know I had. I can feel the flames licking at my side. I'm going to die!_

_ "What's my name?"_

I jolt upright off the floor, my body shaking with anticipation of the fall. My hands frantically scrambled in front of me to brace myself for the fall before realizing I was already lying on the cold floor. It was a dream, just a dream. I pull a hand up to wipe the sweat from my forehead before laying back down.

"Bad dreams?" I groaned and rolled over, away from the Joker's crooning voice. "Your-ah head still hurt?"

_What is he talking…ohhhhhhhhhh. _As though on cue I could feel a deep throbbing creep up from the back of my head. Testing the sensitivity, I brought my fingers up lightly touching the back of my head. _Oh, that was a BIG bump._

"What happened?" My voice croaked out.

"The usuuuuual, or the unusual. Which ever you consider Ol'Scaly. " It was coming back. The Joker had called for the doctor, but before Quinn could be summoned Croc had decided to have another go at the clown. He was successful for the most part he got a few hits in, of course so did the Joker, and as much as I tried to stay out of the rain of fire the chain had other ideas. One wrong turn and Croc's killer tail had caught me in the back of the head, and from what I could guess had knocked me out cold. Judging from the blank sealed walls and the sound of moldy oldies piped in through a speaker in the ceiling, I was in solitary confinement. I rolled over to the small vent in the side of the wall, where I could hear the Joker's steady breathing emitting from.

"I get why you're in here, and I'm pretty sure Croc is somewhere around here." I could hear a snort echo in from the other side of the room. I turned to look at the other vent, guessing Croc was probably on the other side. "Why am I stuck in here though?"

"That would be the clown's doing." Croc's voice boomed through the vent, all the while I could hear the Joker's mad cackling. I rolled back towards the vent, waiting silently for the Joker to give me an explanation. After a moment of silence I extended my foot out, kicking at the vent.

"So why am I in here, clown?" I tried my best to sound as irritated as possible, but that was hard to do with the back of my head feeling like it was trying to pound my eye balls from there socket.

"Oh, I don't know." I could hear him laughing in the other room. I rolled back onto my back. Regardless of what he had said, it was already done and I was here. I laid silently listening to the progressive breathing on both sides of my cell. My eyes stayed unfocused the ceiling becoming nothing, but a dark gray blur.

"Clouds…" That dream, I wonder what it was trying to tell me. What was I supposed to know?

"Dreaming of the sky, Crow?" The Joker's odd pronunciations broke through my train of thought.

"Something like that, Clown."

"Clown? You've gotten ahhhhhlittle to cocky for my tastes." I could hear him smacking his lips. "Perhaps I should teach you some manners?"

I snorted. _Him? _Teach me manners? If anything it needed to be the opposite way around. At least I didn't go around trying to kill people. I wanted to tell him, but we'll be out of these cells eventually and I didn't want him to have another reason to hurt me. I returned back to my thoughts. Maybe, I had been in here to long. Maybe I would never remember anything, but my life as Crow.

"Worried?" It took me a second to realize that hadn't come from me. I turned towards the Joker's vent, resting my head against my arm.

"What are you a mind reader?"

"And an excellent Magician. Want to see a magic trick?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"No thanks." I crouched closer to the vent squinting my eyes in a sad attempt to try and see through. For the most part I could see the room was empty like mine, but despite my looking I couldn't see any signs of the Joker. I scooted closer trying to get a better look. Still no signs of me anywhere. Suddenly, his hand was right in front of the vent fingers spreading out across its metal base, obscuring my view.

"No peeking." Ah, he was against the wall. No wonder I couldn't see him. Despite myself I couldn't help, but giggling. I was just to strange, and so _out of character_, I guess. I slid from the vent turning and crawling towards the opposite vent.

"You know," I started as I headed over to Croc's side, "if these rooms were meant to keep us isolated and alone, they weren't well designed." This elicited a snicker from either sides of the room. I take it both of them agree. I peered through the tiny metal crevice, but I didn't have to search. Croc had done the same as me, and was lying on the floor facing the vent. I could see his lips part into his razor blade smile as I edged closer to the vent.

"I was wondering how long you were gonna flirt with the clown." I narrowed my eyes at Waylon's comment and stuck my tongue out. As weird as this was being trapped between Croc and the Clown, the playful banter was actually quiet pleasant. Strange how you put walls between people, and everyone can pretend to be friends, at least until you are forced back into reality. I wonder if I had been put back here with Croc and Scarecrow before the Joker had arrived if we would have done the same.

"Sorry." I stared over at a slightly abashed Killer Croc.

"For what?"

"Your head." Oh, ya. I guess it wasn't hurting as much anymore. I waved it off.

"Forget about it." I smiled. It's odd how frightening and reassuring Croc's smile could be. We sat in silence staring at past each other for a while, before silence was broken by the sound of a door opening in the other cell.

"The doctor wants to see you." I could hear the footsteps of the guard move to rally Joker from his sitting spot. There was a light commotion, as I'm sure the guard was roughing the clown up, or very possibly vice versa, before the door shut and the room went back silent. I turned back to see Croc had already started drifting off and following his cue I turned and went back to sleep

_My feet were aching! I had been running so long. I glanced back, daring a look at my faceless pursuer._ _I had to keep moving, I didn't know why but that thought enough kept me propelled forward._

_ "What's your name?"_

_ I stopped, and the world around me blackened. I searched the brackish skies for the voice cracked down around me. _

_ "Can't you remember anything?"_

_ There it was again! I turned around fast making my head spin, I looked down and I could see my feet slipping. I was going to fall!_

_ Hands grasped around me. Pulling me up and holding me steady. They were callused hands, they were his hands! I could hear his breath in my ear, a steady reminder that whatever I had forgotten hadn't forgotten me. I let myself melt against his chest, his body formed around me like a treasured blanket. I wanted to see him! See the face of the man who protected me. I struggled to loosen his grip slightly, and then turned in his arms. I felt my body go stiff. This was not the man I had forgotten. This was someone else….this was a man I knew. The smirk cracked across his lips as his grip hardened around my body, the corners of his mouth wrinkling and tearing at the seams._

_ "What's wrong Crow?" I struggled against his grip, thrashing to escape. His voice cackled and hissed around me. I felt his hands reach up to clasp my arms shaking me violently._

My eyes shot open, greeted my the face of the Joker. His grip on my arms loosened letting me fall back against the cold floor. I brought my hands up wiping away the moisture I could feel building in the corners of my eyes. I turned to look at the door as the guard pulled it shut. I sat up reaching for the exit, but the clown stopped me.

"Doctor's Orders."

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry it took so long. I swear this was the hardest chapter to right. Well, it wasn't so hard once I started with the dream sequence, but I have started this chapter 3 different ways. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to see people are enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

I stared up at him incredulously. They had to be kidding.Yet, as I stared up at the Joker's mocking smile I knew they weren't.

"In the corner clown!" I turned to see a guard staring in through a slit in the door. The Joker shrugged his shoulders and turned walking and sitting the corner opposite me.

"Good. Stay there." The guard pointed his fingers while the Joker sat twiddling his thumbs. I sat up, turning and making sure to give one good glare, before turning my back to him. Just incase he didn't realize he was unwelcome, well, he was sure going to know now.

"You don't want to ah-talk?" I closed my eyes, turning my nose up and away from him, the common snub I'd seen on the TV shows everyone watched. I could hear the Joker shifting in place, trying to get comfortable on the floor. Casually, I opened my eyes, staring off trying not to seem interested in the Jokers shuffling movements.

"Remind me, ah, Crow.." I could hear him sliding a little closer. "Why are you hear again?" Was he serious? He knew why I was here. I slid further away, and refused to answer him.

"Aw, come on." I could here the smile in his voice, as crooned at me.

"You know why I'm here." I spat back.

"But why are you in _here?_"

"Because of you!" He should know he got in me in solitaire.

_ "_No, uh, not in solitaire." I could hear his lips pop together, in what I was sure was one of his trademark smacks. "In _Arkham_."

"You lost your memory. So what? There are dozens of places they could have sent you." Once again I could hear him slide closer behind me, accompanied by a low growl from Croc through the vent. "More, ah, importantly, why did they put you in Block D?"

"Back up clown, and keep your mouth shut!" I could hear Croc gnashing his teeth together. It was a sound that I had been previously used to, but the sudden use of the killers tactics brought chills to my spine.

"Oh ho!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Joker lean back and laugh, he obviously wasn't frightened of the caged killer.

"You see, Crow? This is my _point._" His voice got eerily low.

"What point would that be?" I turned around to face the corner, but to my surprise he had already moved directly behind me. I stared at him as he sat in front of me, unusually quiet and still. Exactly, what was he trying to say. I mean as long as I could remember I had been in this block D, and it had never bothered me before. I had never been to another part of Arkham, and they had never given me another choice.

"You don't get it?" His face was frozen in his mocking grin, but he still remained unmoving, his voice calm and unwavering.

"Shut it clown!" Croc's fingers slid through the vent reaching blindly grasping for its prey. Slowly the Joker stood in place, staring down at Croc's flexing fingers, before slamming his foot over top of them. I could hear Croc let out a roar, as Joker held his fingers beneath his shoe.

"Shut it you!" The guard started beating on Waylon's door trying to quiet him, as though he just randomly yells all the time.

"Stop it!" The Joker just looked at me and smiled as he applied more weight to the fingers. I jumped to my feet racing towards him in an attempt to tackle the Joker to the ground. Although, instantly I could tell I had no career in football, as the Joker remained standing, I did manage to knock him off of Croc's fingers who immediately pulled them back through the vent. The rush of footsteps and yelling told me that the guards were taking Croc from his cell. I could feel long arms slide undermine as they secured themselves around my back, pulling me forward as Joker struggled to keep his balance. In the end I found myself pressed against the crazed clown, as he held me in place. I could feel my heart beat out of chest, and judging by the smirk on his face, I was sure he could too.

His arms tightened around my body, holding me up on my tiptoes as he lightly swayed in place, like some kind of 2nd grade dance.

"Tell me," He quickly readjusting his arms and tilting me to the side in a dip, the manner of which he did it told me he had experience dancing, "have you ever danced with the devil in pale moonlight?"

"Is there a name for whats wrong with you?" Looking up at him I couldn't help but wonder if it hurt to smile as long as he did.

"Many." He pulled me back up, but still refused to let go.

"Let go." I placed my hands against his chest pushing out and hoping to break his arms apart.

"You never answered my question."

"Oh my gosh," I settled with my arms still pushing me so that even though I wasn't out of his grasp, I wasn't pulled up against him. "Have a danced with the devil in the, oh what was it, moonlight? Hm, let me think. No! Or if I have guess what? Amnesia would stop me from remembering. So there question answered let me go."

"Nice-ah, try." His grasp tightened.

"Geez, why am I here? I don't know. I don't remember. I'm in a crazy house, for crazy people? So I'm guessing it's because they think I'm crazy." I was getting tired of his games, but despite his never wavering grin, his eyes had a solid serious look. Strange, I know I'd looked him in the eye many times before, but this was the first time I registered just how _green_ his eyes were, and how insignificant they made me feel. Could eyes really do that?

"You are only partly right. You _are _ in a crazy house," He leaned in slightly, his arms tightening, "for the _criminally insane._"

I could feel my body go slack in his arms, and my insides had a sudden sinking feeling, like having a stone dropped in the middle of my stomach. I had no knowledge of being anywhere else, but here. Never once had it crossed my mind just _exactly_ where in Arkham I was, and no the realization made me want to just slink away and disappear. Had it not been for the Joker, I might actually have tried it.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't notice?" I could feel his chest rumble as he laughed. "Not even once?!" His arms loosened and I slid easily to the floor, as he walked around clutching his sides as he continued to laugh.

"We are _criminals_ in here." His laughter slowly started dying out as he walked over crouching down in front of me. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him, but it wasn't hard I didn't resist. "_Murders_ most of us."

Ignorance is bliss, and since his arrival everything but him had brought me bliss. My former terrors were now my comrades, people were speaking openly to me, I was actually _enjoying_ myself, but now? Now what? He was right. I knew that Croc had attacked people before, for all I knew he had killed people. I knew the Joker had killed many, he hadn't made any attempt to hide it.

"Crane." The name slipped out of my lips, barely a whisper. No one would tell me why he was here before.

"Yes. Even your-ah dear friend _Scarecrow._"

"Tell me."

"About Scarecrow?" He smacked his lips together his eyes glued to mine. I could feel my eyes watering, and the building water escape with every blink.

"No. Tell me what I did to get here." His hand reached up, brushing the water away from my chin. I felt his hand slip to the back of my hair, his fingers grasping my locks tightly, pulling my face towards his.

"Hmmmmm," He crouched in closer, I could feel his breath beating down on my face. "Why should I?" His other hand reached up brushing my cheek.

"I'll tell you what. Let's make this a game." He grinned pulling me on my knees. "Care to know the rules?"

"I thought you didn't believe in rules." He patted my cheek, a little force behind his gesture but not enough to cause actual pain.

"For myself? No. You look like a girl who needs a little, ah, structure." He pinched my cheek for added effect. "You can ask anyone questions about you, but ah don't expect anyone to talk."

"Then what about when I just asked y---" One again I felt his hand patting against my cheek, only this was a little harder than before.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not finished." With his thumb on one side and his fingers slipping under my chin to the other side, he squished my face shaking it lightly back and forth. "You can ask me for hints, but my clues will cost you, and uh," He leaned in his lips brushing my ear," I'm not _cheap. _ You have one week, one, to find out who you are.

"After one week?" His grin wrinkled his scars, even his eyes seemed like they were smiling.

"After one week, I get whatever I want. You become mine permanently, no questions, no complaints, no running away and asking for help from the babbling guard or the feather brained doctor. Mine. Oh, you can buy more time, but like I said it'll cost you, and ah, no talking about our little arrangement. If you do I'll know, and it's an instant game over, and I collect my reward."

"So if this is a game, that means I get a first clue free right?" I reached up wiping the drying tears from my cheeks. The Joker didn't seem to thrilled with my proposition.

"So that means you'll play?" I slowly nodded my head. His fingers curled tighter in my hair. I threw my hands up to loosen his grip, my mouth opening in a silent cry. Suddenly I felt a crushing force, as his mouth collided with mine, his tongue thrusting into my open mouth, playing with all it could feel, before he pulled away.

"Everyone knows your name."

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, it's been a while! It took me a bit to find somewhere to go with this story while I was rounding up the last few chapters of Time to be Serious (They are almost finished and should be posted in the next week.) So this is where it is going right now, I still plan to have lots of Crow on action, but I couldn't resist giving the Joker the opportunity to get a few kicks. I plan to give some other villains more key roles in the next couple chapters. Thanks to all for the wonderful comments, and for reminding me to update! I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy.**

**(and sorry about typos, this was kinda rushed.)**


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in my cell, watching my toes curl against the bed as I played with its fabric. My_ name,_ he said everyone knew my name. Surely that wasn't true. Some one would have let up or would have given something up by now! His clue had given me direction though, to find the first and most obvious piece of the puzzle, to find out my name. Maybe that would be enough to bring everything back! Ohhh, wouldn't that make the Joker mad! If I found out within hours of his game starting! The idea made me giggle.

After the Joker had given me my clue he was escorted by the guards from the room. Shortly after, so was I. They took me immediately to my cell for lights out. It was strange, I hadn't even realized how long I had been in solitary, it had only seemed like a few hours let alone an entire day. Now here I was sitting on my bed, dreaming up small victories against the Joker. I turned and laid down, nuzzling my head against my pillow. Tonight I would sleep and tomorrow I would win the Joker's game! It couldn't be that hard, not if as the Joker suggested, everyone knew who I was. Slowly, I let my mind rest, my eyes sliding shut getting their rest from what I was sure would be a hectic tomorrow.

_ I coughed against the smoke, my arms searching through the billowing grey. Where was the lever? That small lever that would pop open the canopy and throw me to safety? I knew it was around here somewhere, the man had shown it to me multiple times. _

_ Ah! My fingers clasped tight around the ring, my hand pulling it up. I closed my eyes preparing for the launch that would never come. Why wasn't it..oh, it's stuck. My other hand mets with the ring and both are now fighting for it's release. I can't seem to….a large hand wraps around both of mine easily freeing the cord. I can feel my self shoot into the air._

_"Crows are supposed to fly." _

I grown rolling over as the lights begin clicking on, and the guards start rousing the inmates. I slowly roll out of bed falling onto my knees and taking my time getting up. The events of the previous day begin to come back to me, and I can't help but let a smile roll onto my face. Where should I start? This shouldn't be to hard. After all since the Joker's arrival I'd become fairly liked amongst the inmates, where as before I was the butt of everyone's joke. A small chuckle escapes my lips. Heh, no pun intended.

"What are you thinking about?" I turn to see the only friend I had before this fiasco, E. Nigma standing in the door way an odd expression on his face.

"Nothing in particular." I pulled myself up off the ground. Turning to face my lithe friend.

"So what's on todays agenda? Another fight, or are we going easy today. Mondays are supposed to be slow after all." I smiled up at him as I walked past, Nigma slowly turning to follow.

"Not this Monday. This Monday I have a mission." I stated triumphantly following the crowd of inmates heading toward the chow hall.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" He quickened his pace, his voice and eyes showing the interest I knew they would.

"The secret kind."

"Oh? Do we start right away?" Nigma was the kind of guy who could care less what the game was, the rules, or about the prizes. He was in it solely for the challenge. Well, almost completely for the challenge, part of me thinks despite his denial, he was in it for the bragging rights as well.

"No, first I want some breakfast!" I grabbed Riddlers arm pulling him through the crowd with me, and finding us a place in line.

"So what is this mission about?" He craned down his mouth against my ear. I pushed my tray forward, as the cook dropped a spoon full of scrabbled eggs onto my tray. I looked up my eyes searching the room for the person who I knew would be watching me. I saw him in the corner at the end of one of the tables, his mouth smirking around his spoon.

"I can't," I flicked my eyes in his direction,"say." I focused my eyes back on Edward trying to communicate with him in someway without actually physically saying anything. I was sure Edward wouldn't tell, but part of the rules was no telling anyone, and I wasn't taking any chances. I watched his eyes flicking over to see what I was looking at. He slight smirk spread across his face as he turned and faced forward.

"Speaking of…well, secrets did you hear about Dr. Quinzel?" I shook my head sliding down the line for my next serving of food. I could never help hoping one day I would look up and see a large stack of waffles waiting for me. "Apparently, she was canned."

"Canned?"

"Fired."

"I know what it means. Why?" Grabbing our cups we walked to a nearby table sitting down across from each other.

"Heh," Edward let out a slight snicker as he crammed a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. I tapped my spoon impatiently waiting for him to finish chewing. I knew I'd have to wait. Despite the fact we were in an insane asylum Edward was still a stickler about manners. I focused my attention on him as he swallowed and cleared his throat. "Apparently, when Dr. Rhyne returned he found that his new protege had become rather, ahem, _infatuated _with one of the patients."

His lips parted into a white grin at my wide-eyed expression, his eye brows raising up to do a little dance.

"Care to know with who?" He leaned forward over his tray his face inches from mine.

"Oh, I think I know who." It was my turn to wag my brows at his shocked expression.

"You've-You've been holding out!" He smacked my head like an upset drama queen intent on gossip.

"Okay, okay! So-" I leaned over checking to make sure the Joker was still in his place across the room before leaning to meet Nigma halfway. "So! I went to my session, which may I say was weird enough."

"She was a little off her rocker."

"I know! Anyway, I was leaving and as the guard was escorting me out guess who was coming in?" I nodded at his smirk. " I turn around just in time to see her running up squealing. It was crazy! She even has this nickname for him! Oh what is it…"

"Mr. J." Both Edward and I froze as we turned up to meet the gaze of non other than Mr. J himself. You know that phrase 'Speak of the devil, and the devil will appear'? Well, I would swear the Joker has heard of it and lives by it.

"Well, hello," Edward let out a light cough,"Mr. J." I watched Edward choke back laugh as he let the pet name slide from his lips. I watched the scowl form on his lips, as he reached down clutching my arm.

"A word." It was more a demand than a question. I stood quickly and followed him to the side feeling the looks of the surround convicts on my back. He pulled me to the side leaning against the wall, glaring over my shoulder to warn others from trying to figure out more than they needed to know.

"Yes?" I looked at him crossing my arms and tapping my fingers hoping he'd get the picture. He turned back to me his trade mark grin plastered to his face.

"How's the, ah, hunt going?" He licked his lips his pale lips darkening with the action.

"I just started, but I'm planning on it going very well thank you." I uncrossed my arms turning to head back to my table before his hand was pulling me back.

"If you, ah, need help…" He pursed his lips in a taunting kiss, a taunt that didn't go unnoticed by near by spectators.

"I won't be need your help. After all I go to therapy for this. I'll remember without your help." I took my finger and pried his hand from my arm. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hold on." I turned back to him obviously irritated, but that didn't seem to bother him. " What if the, uh, Doctor isn't trying to help?"

"Oh please, I'm not buying this. What else would he be trying to do?"

"What if he's trying to keep you _from_ remembering." My eyes narrowed at his accusation. The problem with the Joker is you can never be sure whats the truth and what he puts there to distract.

"Crow!" I turned to see one of the guards standing at the entrance. "Dr. Rhyne wants to see you at 3:00."

"Okay." I nodded and waved at him. "Well, since I'm seeing the Doctor I'll just ask for myself."

"Oh will you?" He smacked his lips as I turned and walked away. "Don't forget our arrangement!" He shouted behind me. "I'm watching."

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry! I know it's been a while. I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be done soon. I actually sat down and plotted out where I want this story to kinda go. Never done that before so I'm hoping it will work. Less Scarecrow in this chapter…don't worry he's going to come back. Riddler was just demanding some attention. lol **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

I wrapped my fingers around the handles jerking the sliding drawers. No matter how hard I pulled the drawer wouldn't budge. I turned sinking into the chair by my side, my cuffs clanking as I went.

I glanced over at the desk as a shiny metallic object caught my eye. My hands found the tiny object pulling off the desk and turning it in my hands. _A paperclip_? Without thinking, my hands began to unwind and contort the clip into a new shape. My hands continued to move at their own accord and twisted and bended the metal into a deformed key.

_Maybe I could_ I thought as I inserted the newly shaped clip into the lock at the top of the filing cabinet I began working it around, lifting up and down and then finally…._CLICK!_

I jerked the clip from the cabinet, holding my breath as I tested the drawer. I was unsure if I had really done it. To my great surprise the drawer slid easily from its confines. My fingers slid across the top of the files, the sound amplified by the silence of the room and the pounding of my heart. I had to move fast before the doctor came back. This was my best chance and I wasn't going to waste it.

I hated the way he emphasized certain words and letters, and the way his scars wrinkled up before he set loose his dingy smile. His hand had casually brushed his green tinged hair from his eyes as he stepped in closer.

It was all very frightening but at the same time held power that drew people to him.

This morning had been rough. Guards were shouting every few minutes as a few of the new comers kept breaking into fights as they tried to mark their place in the institution. It was moments like that the Joker took advantage of, cornering me in the hall as my escort ran to help with the resent up roar.

_"I don't need your help."_

His brows shot up, in a feigned gesture of surprise, his mouth forming a small "o" shape.

_"After all, I go to therapy everyday for this. I'll remember without your help."_

I turned as I saw my escort round the corner coming back to me, obviously exhausted with the prisoner's tussle. The Joker didn't seem to mind the dirty looks my escort was shooting at him, or the fact he was yelling for the Joker to get back to the other wall.

_"How-ah, loooong have you been in therapy?"_

God, how I had wanted to smack that cocky expression from his face. He rocked on his heels before taking small leisurely steps back to the far wall, his grin never leaving his face.

_"I was taking my time. I'll just have to hurry things along, I'm sure the doctor won't object. I'm sure he'd like one less person to see every day."_

_"What makes you think the, ah, doctor," _his hand made a strange circling gesture, his nose wrinkling at the title, _"is trying to help you remember? For that matter, what makes you think once you do he'll let you go?"_

I never got a chance to reply before the guard was by my side shooing the clown down the hall. I could see how much he enjoyed this as he walked away laughing, taking one last glance back and winking at me almost in a flirting manner.

Damn the Joker. Not once had I questioned my therapy, or for that matter the intentions of others, but now here I was taking advantage of my doctor's absence. Only a few minutes into our session one of the guards had barged through the door yelling something about an emergency before rushing off. The elderly man had apologized to me multiple times before removing the pens from his shirt and placing them in his drawer. He yelled out into the hall to have one of the guards stay with me while he went. The guard protested only a moment before the doctor put his foot down.

The man grudgingly stood by the door as the doctor began his trip down the hall. I knew this guard, well, I had seen him before. He was easy to recognize, the bright pink of the scar on the side of his face stood out against his pale skin. He stood staring at me with his brown eyes, his red hair dancing about as he switched pressure from one foot to the other.

_"Don't move."_ The guard had said, pulling out a set of cuffs and chaining me to the chair. Then he dashed out of the room pulling the door closed as he went.

I wasn't sure why he bothered chaining me to the chair, since the chair itself wasn't stuck to the ground. I jumped up, rushing to the door and pressing the little button in the handle, insuring the door was locked before running past the desk to the cabinet, dragging the chair with me.

Now here I was thumbing through the tabs of my formerly trusted doctor, determined to find my answers before I considered to resulting to the Joker's bribes.

_Blazedale, Jane. Brown, Arthur. Crane, Jonathan. Cobblepot, Oswald. Dahl, Marion. Finch, Nathan. Fries, Victor. Grey, Francis. Isely, Pamela. Jones, Waylon. Krank, Cosmo. Langstrom, Kirk. Lynns, Garfield._

My fingers flicked back, curiosity getting the better of me as I ripped Croc's file from the cabinet. My first experiences with the scaly giant weren't pleasant, but I couldn't deny the soft spot that I had began to develop for him. I flipped open the folder surprised to see not a picture of the Killer Croc I knew clipped to the side, but the picture of a man. He was massive compared to the guy he was standing next to, he had dark hair cropped short on his round head, and his size was only emphasized further by the tan shirt which strained to contain him. His face was frozen in a timeless grin, as the man in the camo pants and combat boots seemed eternally happy with whatever or where ever he was at the time.

I lifted the photo, the scratchy hand writing of Dr. Rhyne was etched in any small space where blank spaces would have been. _Waylon, Jones; Birth Date: 03/09/1976; Age: 34; Height: 6'9". _The space for "weight" was left blank. I could only imagine why. I skipped down to some notes which were etched into the bottom in broken sentences.

_"Killer Croc". Ex-military-Army. Joined 14-forged papers. Fought in Gulf War. Experiments?_

_Unsure of what the cause was, but W. Jones is slowly becoming more reptilian. Shows signs of aggressive violent tendencies, paranoia, possibly PTSD. Not willing to communicate._

I wasn't surprised by the bit of him not being talkative. He wasn't exactly the "chatty" type.

_Brought back to A.A. month after release._

Above the sentence was a heavily underlined title, "Batman". The sentence ended with 3 small words that made me shiver.

_There were casualties._

With everything that had been thrown at me recently, it was hard to remember just how big of criminals these people really were, and whether or not I was one of them. I stuffed the file back into the drawer, glancing back at the door as footsteps rushed back down the hall. After I was sure no one was on their way back I continued my way through the drawer.

_Merkel, Peter. Nigma, Edward. Sands, Carl. Sutton, Roxanne. Tetch, Jervis. Thorne, Rupert._ _Walker, Drury. Wesker, Arnold. Zeus, Maximillion. Zucco, Antonio._

I sat back puzzled as I stared at the names in the drawers. Although I personally didn't know all of these people, I knew their names enough to know that none of them were mine, and I knew them well enough to know that none of them were masquerading as the Joker. So where was his file, and where was mine? I shoved the drawer shut turning back to the desk, hurriedly pushing through papers that were scattered across the top. No file.

I jolted from the desk picking my chair up and slamming it down in its rightful place as I heard the knob twist at the door. I sat down, brushing my bangs from my eyes, as I attempted to calm myself at the sound of keys rattling. I managed to at least appear composed as the door slung open and a very tired and sluggish looking man walked through the door. I smiled up at Dr. Rhyne as he walked to his desk sliding in his chair.

"Long day?" I asked surprised at how level my voice sounded, despite the fact I could hear my heartbeat blaring in my ears. His eyes wrinkled with his smile, as he pulled a pen from the door and began tapping it lightly across the desk.

"You could say that." He let out a heavy sigh. "Where is…" He motioned to the spot where the guard had previously stood.

"He had to run. Another fight I think." The doctor's face froze in an annoyed expression.

"I'll have to have a word with him." He looked towards the door, his pen still tapping against the hard wood of his glossy cherry colored desk.

"Nice pen." I mentally slapped myself. It was a stupid comment, but I was hoping I could use to it to pick for information without becoming too suspicious. "With as much writing as you do I bet you go through a lot of them." I stated.

The doctor smiled, reaching his wrinkled hand into his top drawer and pulling out a large stack.

"I single handedly keep BIC in business." He leaned back and laughed letting the pens fall back into the opening.

"Gosh, I'd hate to know how many of those you wasted on me." The laugh sounded fake to my ears, but Dr. Rhyne's face showed no sign of noticing.

"A good many, which is why it's such a shame."

"A shame what?" I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward. The doctor climbed out of his chair, pushing his glasses up his nose as he walked towards the door.

"Oh nothing, just a little misunderstanding with the previous intern. I think some files got mixed up." He glanced back on me. "It's nothing to worry about though. The files are still confidential; all your information is safe."

"That's good to know." I tilted my head down hoping to cover the shocked expression with the dark locks that were now tumbling in my face.

"I would appreciate if you would keep that to yourself though. Honestly, it's nothing to be alarmed about." His face remained pleasant, but his voice gave away just how worried he was. He motioned for one of the guards that were in the hall. The man walked in, waiting for me to stand. I wiggled my hands, and he nodded as he saw the glimmer of the chain, walking over to uncuff me.

"We will reschedule your session." The smile he directed at me wore off quickly though, as the guard who had left me alone walked past.

"In my office!" He shouted past me, stopping the man in his tracks. Dr. Rhyne turned back into his office, letting the guard walk past him before shutting the door.

"Hey Crow." I looked up at my current escort. "Would ya mind…" He glanced down the empty hall before gesturing to the bathroom.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here." My escort didn't need any further instruction as he dashed across the hall and into the restroom. I stood in place rocking on my heels trying to tune out the sound of the shouting from Dr. Rhyne's office.

"What were you thinking?" I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but…with the volume at which they were shouting I couldn't do much else.

"Are you stupid?" I could hear the guard protest at the accusation, his voice rising to meet the doctor's, shouting about protocol and what exactly his job entailed.

"Your job, Mr. Grady, is to watch the patients! Which is exactly what I had you in here to do!" Boy was Dr. Rhyne laying it into him!

"Your right, that is my job, but in case you haven't noticed there are more of them than there are of us. I'm not going to worry about one little lamb, and what she might do, when there are wolves prowling the halls."

"What you need to worry about is who the boss is around here, and whether or not that thinking of yours is going to help you keep your job!"

"The boss? I know who my boss is, and it sure as hell ain't you!" I bit my lip to keep from snickering. I could just imagine the look on Dr. Rhyne's face.

"When it comes to the safety of these patients it is!"

"Patients? These guys are fuckin' crazies! They're killers!"

"All better to listen to the man who understands them best." At that I could hear Grady laugh.

"Understand them? Doc, no one _understands _them, and no amount of effort on your part is going to change them. They should save us the trouble and just shoot'em all."

"MR. GRADY." I could hear the scrap of a chair as one of them rose from their seat. "This is my job, to work with the patients. It is your job to do as you're told! So when I tell you to sit in here and watch Ms. Mackey you will!" I could hear the guard's voice rise again.

"Oi!" I looked up as my escort ran back towards me. "Thanks for waiting. You ready?"

"Um, ya." His brows knotted together at my shell shocked expression. He walked to my side patting my back. "Oh gosh would you listen to them? He's really laying into Grady! Not that it'll do him any good."

The guard escorted me into the main room, walking me to the sofa before turning and making his way back down the hall. _Mackey, Mackey, Mackey. _The more the name repeated itself in my mind, the more I knew it was mine.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see scarred hands placed, on either side of me, and feel the shadow leaning over top. I peered up, my eyes greeted with the sight of a marred sneer gleaming down.

"So, ah, any luck?" A tongue darted out to paused on his teeth as he forced his words in a manner that belonged solely to him.

"As a matter of fact I did." I turned to face him, as he leaned over resting folded arms on the back of the couch.

"Oh?" He smacked his lips as he adjusted himself. I brought myself up on my knees, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Yes." Leering down at him, I slid forward to hover right over his face. "I know my name."

"Your-ah whole name?" I glared down at him.

"Not yet," I shot back, "I'm getting there. I'll figure it out soon." He snickered, straightening his back to tower over me.

"Well, you know where to find me when you want to know."

**Author's Notes: Sweet delicious filler. Things are going to get more exciting I promise! As always thank you to all the people who add and review! It means a lot. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**And a special "thank you", to my new beta reader: Dea de Verum**


	18. Chapter 18

I stared in the mirror, green against green, waiting. Like staring myself down in the tiny mirror would do me any good. I closed my eyes hoping beyond hope that the next time I opened my eyes I would recognize the stranger staring back. Taking in a deep breath, I let the air brace my lungs, and then slowly let it escape out past my lips. Hesitantly, I cracked my eyes open.

"Damn." I sighed letting my head drop on my hands. I couldn't help the groan that escaped as I recalled just how little time I had left till my deal with the devil would be complete, and my life as "indentured servant" would commence.

I caught another glimpse of myself in the mirror, my dark hair tussled in my eyes from a few nights of not brushing. Now that I thought about it, not washing either.

Great. So not only was I the crazy clueless idiot who went around making unreasonable deals with the local psychopath, but now I was the DIRTY crazy clueless idiot who went around making deals with psychopaths. Perfect.

I ran my fingers through my short hair. Regardless of whether or not I could remember my identity was no reason to neglect cleanliness.

"You, ma'am, are an idiot." I said peering back into the mirror. I glanced at the clock. Almost morning. The game would start again, the search for my identity would be on, and like the last few days I would more than likely wind up where I started, back in my cell muttering insults to myself over the sink.

"Talking to yourself now, Crow?" I spun on my heel to be greeted by the crooked grin of my Irish night guard, Owen. "Maybe you've been in here too long, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help the grin that parted my lips at the sight of him. "Your life not up par, you gotta slum it with inmates?"

My stomach gave a slight flutter, as he chuckle turning his head down to the ground, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes came up to meet mine, the stubble on his cheeks not quite enough to conceal the tiny dimples as his lips parted in a toothy grin. God, he had great teeth.

"So, I hear you just can't keep out of trouble." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm never any trouble. I just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." I turned away from him slightly, turning my nose up as though he had offended me with his comment.

"Not from what I hear." His steel-toed boots landed heavily on the ground with each step he took towards me.

"Oh? I find it hard to believe you've heard anything." I smirked up at him as he peered down at me.

"What makes you say that?"

"You'd have to actually come to work to hear things like that, which of course, are completely untrue."

"Word travels fast when you talk to walls, and walls hear ever-y-thing." His hand slid up my neck his fingers tugging lightly on the end of my ear. "You have pierced ears."

"Do I?" I pulled my head from his hand swiveling against the sink to get a better look in the mirror. My fingers fidgeted with my ear lobe moving back and forth over the little punctured piece of flesh. "Guess they are. Never noticed."

"How can you not notice?" He shook his head.

"I don't know. I learn new things about myself everyday it seems." I grinned, turning, and walking around him.

"And where do you think your going?" He turned following me towards the glass door.

"Well, now that I have a guard here I can take a shower." He grinned walking up behind me and shoving me lightly out the door.

"Ah, so you're just using me, huh?"

"Pretty much." I walked out, not looking back. It wasn't far to the showers, but the few minutes there had been the most pleasant I'd had in a few days. I walked through the door. My fingers flicked towards the wall, turning the lights on and enveloping the room in dull lighting. I turned to see Owen standing behind me, motioning for me to lift my arms.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, now. Can't have you doing anything shady in here." I rolled my eyes lifting my arms up, allowing him access. I bit my lip and stared up at the wall, trying to concentrate on anything, but the feel of his hands traveling across my waist and down the sides of my legs. Slipping his fingers under the hem of my pants, his calloused fingers wrapped around my ankles, before dipping down towards my feet.

"Shoes." Before the word even fell from his lips I had begun slipping my feet from the thin canvased shoes. He briefly peered inside the shoes before, standing back up and nodding. "You're good. I'll be outside."

He turned and headed back out, as I turned and headed towards the nearest faucet. I stripped quickly and headed in. Grabbing the tiny bottle of shampoo and squeezing a generous amount I began lathering my hair.

Gosh I needed this! After the past couple days I was nothing but raw nerves. It had crossed my mind once or twice to just try and back out. I mean really, what could he do inside a asylum with guards constantly watching our every moves? Or at least that's what I thought until it became painfully obvious that the Joker had methods of getting to people. To make matters worse, my list of friends were slowly dwindling. After I agreed, it seemed like everyone was avoiding, which I guessed was mainly due to the clown. Edward had agreed to help me, but it became fairly clear to me that the Joker had intimated him in some way. Every time the Joker came into the room, Edward would get really tense and hushed. Plus, I couldn't tell him everything about my sudden interest in my identity, but given Nigma's high intellect and the way he eyed me nervously at the end of each failed day, I knew he knew. Of course with the Joker watching my every move I couldn't confirm this.

Edward wasn't the only one the Joker had gotten to. Jervis practically ran in the opposite direction every time he saw me. Oswald had been paroled. Catman and his posse also did their best to steer clear of me. That didn't bother me so much given we were never that close. What did bother me was that the two allies I was planning on being the most help, Scarecrow and Croc, couldn't seem to keep themselves out of solitaire long enough to be any help. The only people aside from Ed that had any interest in talking to me anymore were Dr. Rhyne, who I now know isn't really helping, and the newly inaugurated Maxiimillian Zeus. Yes, Zeus, like the greek god, who the man literally thought he was. _The ruler of the Gods,_ he had told me, _does not have time to spend with mere mortals. _Oh ya, he's going to be _sooooo_ much help.

"Oh damn!" I squinted my eyes as the shampoo ran down my face, one eye burning from the contact. From behind me I could hear the door creak open.

"Everything good in there?" Owen's voice echoed through the tile room.

"Ya, just some soap in my eye." I could hear his chuckle as the door closed. I turned, letting the water run the shampoo away from my eyes.

Another day. I tried not to think more about it. I was just going to walk out of here, find Edward and start again. We hadn't had much luck making any progress. After all we were inmates. Not like we had all that many resources. We had asked others, but no one seemed willing to talk. If we had access to Dr. Rhyne's main office that would be one thing. We'd be able to plunder his files and get all the info we needed, but we'd already tried. There was no way for us to get there. The only ones who had access to that office were Dr. Rhyne and a few of the gua-!

Why hadn't I thought of it before?

"OWEN!"

**Author's Notes:**

**I am so sorry! I didn't realize I had let time get that far away from me. I'm back though. Trying to catch up and get things moving again. Half way through the next chapter, which is good, given this one was more filler than anything. Sorry again for that folks. Review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Owen!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Rushing from out of the water I stared rushing towards the door only to slip and fall on the puddles of water I was leaving scattered across the dingy brown tiled floors.

"Ow…" I groaned looking down at my knees as the rested throbbing against the cool floor. I could hear the door fly open in front me, and the rushed pad of heavy boots before I felt Owen kneeling on the ground beside me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" His voice was uncharacteristically shaken.

"Nothing I just slipped." I could see the relief on his face as he shoulders relaxed.

"Jesus, girlie. You had me goin' there for a minute." He shook his head, shifting back on his feet, getting ready to rise.

"No, wait!" My hands grasped his firmly holding him on the ground, pulling him in slightly towards me. "That wasn't why I yelled. I need your help. I need a favor."

I saw his mouth grow tight a moment, before his lips parted slightly, and his sucked in air in a sharp uneven breath. I watched as his cheeks slowly picked up a red color, visible easily against his light coppery skin.

"Okay, I guess." He looked almost bashful for a moment, but I couldn't help the sudden excitement of having new help. I threw my arms around his neck pulling myself up to hug him tightly.

"Um," I heard him cough lightly. "Crow?"

"Ya, what is it?" I leaned back slightly, my hands still on either side of his neck, resting lightly against his shoulders.

"Maybe you'll, uh," he made that fake cough again, his eyes darting down, " you know, want to put some clothes on first?"

My mouth dropped open, and I groaned. Good job, Mackey. Way to go out there and completely humiliate yourself just when you were finally making some progress. I pulled my hands to my face sitting back and shaking my head.

"Oh my God. This is sooo embarrassing." I groaned into my hands afraid to look up and see his face.

"For you maybe. I'm quite enjoying the vi-" I didn't even let him finish before decking him in the shoulder. Given his cheeky laughter at my attempt at violence, I had no chance at a boxing career. I jumped to my feet turning and half running over to my small pile of clean clothes and throwing them on, all the while feeling his eyes burning into my back.

"Thanks for adverting your eyes!" I called back over my shoulder as I pulled the hem of my shirt down. "Some gentleman you are!"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't know you were naked?" I heard him climb to his feet. "Most people don't forget things like that."

"Well I was busy thinking of other things." I shot back turning around to see he had closed the distance between us in only a few steps. A cocky grin plastered to his face he edged in closer to me, a rough finger reaching out to brush against my hip.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't call me in here to get a free peek?"

"Owen," I grasped his finger pushing it back to his side. "You'll know when I want you to see me like that. Look for hints like 'Owen I'm naked and want you to see'!"

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled. "So what was that favor you were wanting? Does it involve you being naked again?"

"No it does not!" I thought about stomping off, but I couldn't afford to loose this chance of privacy to ask. "Look I need your help. I need you to get into Dr. Rhyne's office."

Had this been a joke, the look on his face would have been priceless.

"You want me to what?"

"Shh!" I threw my hand over his mouth, looking behind him to make sure no one else was coming in. "I need you to get into Dr. Rhyne's office."

Again with that look.

"I need you to find my file." He pulled my hand from his mouth.

"Why?" His face seemed to be frozen in that state of disbelief.

"I think he may know who I am and is lying about it."

"What in the world what make you think THAT, Crow?" All humor was now gone from his face.

"Well I've been going to him for a while, right?" I peered around his shoulder once more to insure there was still no listening in. "He's a nice man, but you'd think after all this time I'd have made some progress by now."

"Ya, but-but," He was stumbling with his words, this couldn't be a good sign. "You have amnesia! Those things take a long time, don't they?"

"The doctor said it could take any where from a few hours to years."

"SEE?"

"Yes, that is true, but if he knew who I was why wouldn't he just tell me?"

"Because he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"Crow, if he knew he would tell you! That's his job. Obviously, he doesn't know!"

"But he does! I know he does! I heard him! He was arguing with a guard and he was talking about me. He said my name!" Owen straightened up at that. He thought a moment titling his head slight, his dark brows drawing together in a look of concern.

"You know your name?"

"Not all of it."

"Not all of it?"

"Only my last name." He pursed his lips shifting his weight from foot to foot. His hand came up to cover his mouth, long strong fingers rubbing the stubble across his jaw like sandpaper. "So you think Rhyne knows your name. And it's in his office?" He shot me another puzzled look.

"I think he knows more than that." I nodded, pulling my hands behind them to start nervously fiddling with my fingers.

"Maybe he hasn't told you for a reason."

"Maybe, maybe not, but shouldn't that be my decision?"

He sighed, the hand on his mouth reaching up to brush through his military cut hair.

"So what exactly are you going to do should I find this information you want?"

"Use it. It's my ticket out of here, right?" It wasn't completely a lie. Dr. Rhyne had said once I started getting my memories back we would start seeing about my release. Owen didn't need to know about my full deal with the Joker. Plus, I knew if I told him everything he'd end up doing something reckless which could cost him his job, and my chance of ever finding out.

"True." Again he pursed his lips lightly in thought. "So I get in I get you the information. What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

Strange that with one simple question all nervousness and tension could be replaced with pure determination and desire. His eyes bore into mine, completely unrelenting.

"You know what I want." I peered up at him, equally determined.

"I'm not a whore."

"I'm not asking for sex." He looked away for a moment with a slight roll of his eyes. "Although, I won't lie I was kinda hoping for it."

I crossed my arms, my jaw hardening at the thought he had actually considered using that as his price.

"I find you the info you need, right? I tell you what you need to know. You fake sudden memory recovery, because if I do this NO ONE better find out I helped you." I nodded in agreement. "So you are on the fast track out of here."

"Point?"

"When you get out. I want a date." I felt my eyebrows raise lightly at his demand. "I won't force you though. And I'm not talking any of this short dinner, and later stuff either. I want a day. A full day, no one else, no excuses. Should one thing lead to another and, ahem, things get physical then I'm a lucky guy. Should they not? Well then it just wasn't in my cards, no hard feelings."

"O-" I couldn't help looking at him like he was slightly crazy. Of course, who's to say he wasn't given he was asking a girl in a "nut house" out. I didn't get to finish my agreement before getting cut off again.

"I'm not finished." He stepped forward again, his body so close I could feel his heart racing through his Kevlar vest. "After I got you what you want and you're waiting to get the hell outta here I want you to stay away from the others."

I opened my mouth to protest, but his hand was quickly muffling any retorts I had.

"Nutty Nigma is fine and the Hatter is a little skittish, but I got no complaints. The Scarecrow, Croc, and the clown, however, are off limits. You steer clear of them at all costs. I'll have the guards lock you in your cell if I have to."

"Is-" I reached up plying his fingers from my lips. "Isn't that a little extreme? Waylon is not that bad-"

"_Waylon?" _He looked slightly taken back._ "_I'm breaking into my bosses office to ransack his files for you. Doesn't that sound extreme? What is all this _Waylon stuff? _You guys on first name basis now? He's a mutated lizard man. Not that bad? He's killed countless people. He may seem nice hopped up on meds in here, but outside these walls he's still a killer. The clown? Killed countless people and blew up, gah, I can't even remember how many buildings. And Crane? Don't even get me started on him. He's psychotic! A looney tune! Got all kinds of crazy stuff he's done to people. And he-"

He bit his tongue, his mouth forming a hard line.

"He what?" Despite myself I couldn't help, but want to know more. This was the most I was hearing about the people I had been living with. Part of me didn't want to know. Ignorance is bliss, right? But part of me HAD to know, and apparently that part of me operates my mouth.

"He-I-" Owen took a deep breath, before his eyes met mine again. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

My eyes dropped to the ground.

"Look, I'll do it, but you have to agree firs-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Owen spun on his heel only to be greeted by the disarming grin of Pamela Isley. She stood smirk splayed across her red lips, her auburn hair loose ringlets down her back, staring down Owen.

"Nah," Owen retorted. "Don't worry about it."

"Oi, Owen!" A large framed man in a matching uniform shouted from the door. "You mind?" The man gestured with his had towards Isley as he turned and headed back at the door. Owen gave a short huff, before motioning to Isley to raise her hands. The pat down was over quick, but all the while Pamela's eyes remained locked on me, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"In you go." Owen nodded his head towards the faucet. Pamela turned slowly and headed towards the furtherest one on the wall, winking at me as she passed. I looked back at Owen. His face grim with the thought that his proposal could have been over heard. "Come, on."

I followed without question, making no effort to continue our conversation. Out side the shower room I could hear the sounds of chatter radiating down the hall. I continued to follow, Owen's back to me as we walked to the main room. Once there he gestured towards the others, before turning and heading out of the room. It wasn't long standing there before I noticed Nigma dart across the room to join me.

"What was that about?" Edward's eyes darted towards the door Owen had just passed through.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Maybe something." I shrugged. "Until I talk to him again I won't know for sure. What's going on over there?"

Edward followed my gaze towards a huddle of people in the corner. He turned back to me his face instantly grim.

"It seems Croc and Crane are out of solitary."

"Really?" My eyes lit up at the thought. "Maybe I should go see them." My feet started moving, but before I could make it a full step pale thin fingers wrapped around my arm.

"I wouldn't." I turned back to Edward.

"Why?" The answer to my question was simply a raised finger back in the direction. I turned my head, and instantly regretted it. As the crowd parted, I caught the glimpse of Scarecrow and Killer Croc lounging in one of the hard white chairs. As the crowd moved further, my heart dropping, I noticed the pair chatting it up with none other than the Joker. The Joker looked up a brief moment, followed by Jonathan. Both of them catching my gaze, they sneered and waved.

"Oh, shit."

**Author's Notes:**

**Alright, so I needed on a bit of a cliff hanger. I've let this carry on for a while now, but it's time for the villains to be villains! I hope now that I'm back typing away I will get some chapters done fairly quickly. As always thank you for reading! Hit me up if too many sentences aren't making sense, or my grammar is up the wall. Review and let me know what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20

I gasped, stepping back onto the cot, the coiled springs creaking under the sudden shift of weight. My back against the wall I stared down my pursuer. He stood there his face half cast in shadows causing the already unsettling grin to send chills down my spine.

I felt like a deer, so petrified by what was in front of me that I had a hard time comprehending anything else, let alone a chance of escape. The rustle of clothing let me know that once again he was moving. I could see the gleam in his green eyes, he knew he had me trapped. Like a great predator cornering it's prey. Still, the muscles in my legs tightened, bending slightly, ready to move at the first sign of threat. Of course, the reflex didn't go unnoticed. His lip twitching slightly at the flicker of movement causing the deep crevices to crease. Like all great predators he seemed greatly amused by the idea that I thought I would escape. The cocky grin told me all I needed to know. _Ah, the thrill of the hunt._

I was ready now, as ready as I'd ever be any way. He crouched forward, his stringy hair falling in his eyes, his body ready to pounce. I could feel my legs screaming to move, but instinct reminded them that a moment too soon and we'd be done for.

The moment came quick. His body sprang forward, his height reaching with ease across the small size of the cot I hid across of. My thin legs jumped, pushing me out of his bodies traction. I felt my body take flight flying through the air towards the door where my attacker had entered. My heart gave a jump as I neared my objective...only a moment too soon. I could feel a strong arm wrapping around my waist almost in slow motion. I could feel the calloused fingers scraping my skin through the asylums uniform white cotton shirt. Fingers seared into my flesh, the strong arm pulling me back and throwing me back first into the cot. In just a blink of an eye he was on top of me, his well muscled legs straddling my waist. His hands slithered down my arms, firmly grabbing my wrists and bringing them above my head.

My mind screamed to fight back, to toss, to turn, to do anything to knock him off. No matter how much my head burned with the noise of my thoughts and wishes, no muscle would move. Even my voice seemed to have left. I could see his face coming closer to mine, and my head went quiet. I caught a glimpse of a pink tongue before I felt the wet trail on the side of my face. He was messing with me. He leaned up slightly his menacing eyes peering down at mine, his putrid breath hitting my face.

_Tonight you're mine._

I jolted awake. Doesn't seem to matter where I hide the Joker always finds me, and now he is even invading my dreams. A clammy hand wiped the sweat from my forehead. It had been a rough past 12 hours.

After I had left the showers Nigma had headed me off from what I'm sure would have been another disaster. We didn't make it far though before two of the guards caught up with us. _Wandering is strictly prohibited. Any attempts to escape will be met with harsh punishment._ I had forgotten how difficult it was to get away during the day. Still it amazed me that in two seconds guards were on Nigma and me, yet the Joker can some how get out of his cell and into mine without anyone noticing, or, _hell, _the entire block could practically be out and no one notice. The night guards must be far more lenient…or far more dense.

I recoiled slightly at the insult. Let me rephrase. The night guards must be lenient or dense, with the exception of Owen. I couldn't insult the guy who would possibly agree to helping me unwittingly escape eternal service to the Joker, even if he wasn't fully aware of it…or had fully agreed yet.

Still, no amount of mental questions or insults stopped the guards from making an example of us and throwing us into solitary. Normally, I would have been appalled at the thought that _I_ had been in solitary twice now, but I couldn't ignore the simple fact that at least there no one could get to me. Of course, it also meant that I was now a day set back on my search for my identity and that Edward couldn't fill me in on what was going on.

The idea that after everything, Crane would just join Joker like that made my blood boil. He teased me, he tricked me, he pursued me, protected me, and then even _kissed _me…just to walk right up to the guy he'd been fighting and say what? _Sup, Jokester? I know I've been getting in your way recently, but I've seen the error of my ways. Can I join your hip crew?_

Gah! Just thinking about it made me want to punch someone in the face! Plus the thought that I was now thinking violent thoughts like that made me just that much angrier. This was turning out to be quite the slippery slope. Oh, just wait till I get ahold of that blasted Scarecrow! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Assuming of course Crocs no where near by.

I threw my head into my hands, cradling my face.

_CROC._ Waylon Jones…I had almost forgotten about him! I had only seen him briefly earlier when I caught the glimpse of the new BFF group. Of course he would have been there though. He was after all Crane's number one method of doing his dirty work. Shame, I had really gotten to like Croc. Still, best to keep my distance and watch my back.

I threw the thin pink sheets off, and climbed to my feet. _Pink _was definitely not the Arkham Asylum approved color, but after the Joker's trashing of my room, and what Dr. Rhyne called "necessary cut backs" all they could do to fix them was the wash. The result…pink sheets. You'd think with all the white the institution imposes on us, they could afford a little bleach, but those are _dangerous_ _chemicals_ to have around crazy people.

The walls still held remnants of the _Ha's_ that had previously been marked in deep red. The custodians tried to get them out, and then I tried…but I never could get rid of them completely. What did it matter. If I didn't get my answers before midnight tonight, the rest of my life would be full of "Ha's" primarily from _him_. Thats assuming, of course, that he even gives me till midnight.

I looked out the glass wall leading to the hall, trying to get some idea of what time it was. I knew now there was no way I could get back to sleep. The halls remained dark though, and the light sound of snoring echoed down the halls. Guess I was the only one up. Well, the only inmate up anyway. The light pad of footsteps down the hall let me know the guards were still up and about. That's a relief I guess.

I walked across to the small mirror, which sat secured about the tiny sink. I could see the skin under my eyes darkened with fatigue. How did I think I could make it through the next hours on what I assumed was just a few hours of sleep.

"Hey you." The voice at the door was barely a whisper. I glanced in the mirror to see Owen standing the doorway. I turned to reply, but as I did he brought his finger to his lip, signaling for me to remain silent. He paused a moment glancing down at the other end of the hall. After a moment he turned back placing his key in the lock and trying as hard as possible to walk quietly through the door. He looked at me a moment before walking over to my cot and taking a sit. I quickly followed suit. I twiddled my thumbs trying to wait patiently as he sat there, the bridge of his nose trapped between his fingers, remaining completely silent.

"Alright," Owen peered me down in the low light. "I have what you want."

"You found it? You found my file? You know my name?" I tried my best to contain my excitement, as he nodded slowly. Slowly he turned his head to look at me. It was only then I noticed it. The light bruising high on his cheek, barely visible through the unshaven stubble. I felt his hand on mine, and felt the shift of the mattress as he moved in closer. His body seemed so massive compared to mine.

"Owen?" My voice was barely a whisper as I peered up at Owen, his eyes burning into mine. The intensity so strong I felt it hard to fight the urge to simply look away. I felt his breath on my face as he leaned in, pushing me back on my elbows as his face came in towards mine.

"Owen?" I could feel my mouth move, but at this point I wasn't even sure sound was coming out. All I knew was that Owen was so close I could feel the gentle movement of his eyelashes against my cheeks. If I had wanted, all I'd have to do to kiss the tip of his nose was purse my lips. He was so close! His arms slid forward, coming to rest on either side of my torso.

_"_I'll tell you what you want to know," I blinked up at him, "but I want something first."

I could practically feel his lips on my lips, so in lieu of speaking and risking the inevitable kiss, I opted to nod my confirmation.

"Crow, look at me." My eyes flicked back up to his as he sat up now leaving a good space between us. "What's going on between you and the Joker?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Ah, Owen. Sweet gullible Owen. He's my Killer Croc. Gotta do all my dirty work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was lacking in Batvillians, but they're coming. Hopefully, it won't take me as long to post the next. I really have no excuse! If I'm taking too long for you guys feel free to message me and hound me to get it done! I know someone mentioned in the comments that the guards were unusually lax, and I'm glad they mentioned something because right before I posted the last chapter I had the SAME thought. Poor Crow though. I feel she is getting a little "sue-ish". I'm going to have to chop her arm off or something to remedy it. Comment and let me know what you think. Again, thank you for reading!** **(Oh, and I saw the teaser for the Dark Knight Rises. Anyone else super jazzed up about it?)**


	21. Chapter 21

I stared down at my hands. Owen didn't push or rush me. What was I supposed to do? Joker had made it clear if I let anyone into our _little game_ it would be an instant win for him. I trusted Owen I did, but Joker had eyes and ears everywhere. For all I knew he could be in my room with me right now! He could be hiding under my bed! Come to think of it…

"Crow, what are you doing?" Owen's voice scratched out, as I leaned over eyes glancing behind my feet doing a sweep of the empty space. Well, it doesn't hurt to check.

"Nothing, sorry." He sighed, his fingers once again turning to grip the bridge of his nose.

"Please, Crow. What's going on between the Joker and you?"

"Nothing," I tried to smile. Shame not remembering who you are, but something in my gut told me I was a crap liar. "Nothing is going on with me and that Clown. Why would there be?"

"Really? Nothing at all?" He looked at me and for the first time since I can remember in knowing Owen he looked angry. Angry at me. The same look I had seen him give every other inmate in this facility.

"No." I felt my response disappearing as he abruptly stood up. He walked over to the door of my cell. Then he gave me that look again, and walked from the room and down the hall with a pace that could only be described as _driven._ I sat there a moment staring after him, waiting. After a minute or so I went to the door of my cell, ready to close it, to stop any unwanted guests from getting in. That's when I saw him. Owen came speeding back down the hall, his face hard and determined. I could see him slip his gun off his shoulder and he stormed right past my cell, lifting the muzzle of his gun to displace a couple cameras. He paused at the one meant to face towards my cell. It had already been lifted. I imagine the Joker had someone do that the night he snuck into my cell. How he managed to get someone to do that and why it hadn't been corrected till now was beyond me. Still, Owen didn't look pleased to see it out of place, but still made no effort to correct it.

He turned back towards me walking back to my cell, and as he did I couldn't help but back away. With his face hard and his eyes cold, covered in dark clothing and kevlar, gun at the ready…he was frightening. I wonder if that's how the other inmates perceive him. This powerful and frightening guard. On some level they must, because out of all the accidents and incidents with the inmates attacking the guards, Owen has never been attacked. Even Aaron Cash had been attacked on more than one occasion, and he was a man I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley.

He walked in and closed the cell door behind him. His jaw still set, and his mouth now a thin line, he motioned with his eyes for me to sit, and I didn't have it in me to protest the six foot man before me. He fiddled with his gun only a moment before propping it up against a near wall. I watched as his hands reached up to unclasp his armor, then he lifted the heavy piece of protective clothing laying it to the side close to his weapon. _Was he… undressing?_

"What are yo-"

"Shut it." He didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to. His tone said it all. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, the sound of it over whelming my ears. He wasted no time in pulling the end of his dark shirt over his head, and though he tried to remain as steady as possible, I could see him wince. It was hard to see, my eyes strained in the dark, but I could hear velcro being pulled apart. _Please, please! Don't let him be taking off his pants!_

I felt something hard and cold fall onto my lap. I picked the object up turning it over in my hands. _A flashlight._

"Go one then." I peered up once more to where he stood. I could see his shadow covered form moving in closer. Taking a deep breath, I pressed in the button and shined the light on Owen.

I never expected to see this. He stood there shirtless, and I was thankful to see the velcro I had heard was not his pants, which were still firmly belted around his hips, but a pocket from where I assumed he produced the flash light. His chest from what I could see was as toned and muscled as his arms. His chest rose and fell, his skin lightly covered in dark curled hairs. I sat there staring at him moving the flash light over his form, waiting for him to say something when I began to see them. Dark patches scattered across his skin. Some where fading in color no longer the same dark purple hue as the others, the sizes ranging from the size of a quarter to the size of a fist. All of them looked new and displaced on his skin, but as I let the light rise I could see the spots of color continuing on up his neck, and down his arms.

"What happened?" I clicked the light off. My fingers clutched the flash light, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. He couldn't see him, but I could feel the shift of the bed that let me know he was once again by my side on the cot.

He didn't say anything. I listened to his ragged breaths. He still sounded angry. I could hear him clear his throat before the silence was broken with his voice.

"I need to know."

"But there's no-"

"Don't give me that shit. I know something is going on. That nut has been working on turning this place upside down since he got here. What ever he's planing it's going to be big, and since the freak has arrived I managed to keep my head above water and stay out of it. But the second, the **second**, that you ask for me for help…suddenly I'm on the top of everyones list."

I opened my mouth to say something, feeling my eyes gloss over with fresh tears, but I couldn't manage to choke out a sound.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I was glad you came to me for help. God knows why, but I'm mad about ya. Honest." As he said it his eyes softened for a moment, but they didn't stay like that long. "I gotta know though what's going on. I need to know if someones going to be waiting for me when I go home, and I trust you enough to give me that answer. Please, don't treat me like a grade A idiot."

I tried to hold it back I swear I did, but right when I thought I had it together it just came bubbling out. I leaned my head down letting my hair drape over my face as I cried. My breath kept coming in short hitches as I hiccuped through the tears to try and make out coherent sentences, but all it sounded like was a slurred mess. I felt his hand on my back, but aside from letting it rest against me had made no further move to comfort.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He continued to wait, trying to avoid looking at me. "But I can't-can't tell you."

Once again I saw his jaw clinch and he looked away from me completely, his hand falling from my back to rest in his lap tightening alongside his other hand.

"What do you-"He stopped him self and I heard him take a deep breath as he continued to stare away. "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I just can't."

"You _can't_ or you _won't?"_ His voice sounded strained like he was stopping himself from yelling.

"I want to. Trust me, I really really want to, but I can't."

"How am I supposed to believe that? Look at me! What ever you are planning with him…you should at least tell me why I'm risking my neck for you." Once again my eyes fell to the dark spots on his rising chest. Even in the dark I could see them now.

"I didn't know that would happen. I didn't know he even knew we had spoken. I'm sorry."

The room fell silent. I watched staring hard at his clenched fists. Waiting for something.

"So you were just stringing me along?"

"What?"

"Do you love'em?"

"What? Love who?"

"The fucking clown, you dolt. Who else have we been talking about?"

"Are. you. out. of. your. mind?"

"Am I out of _my_ mind? I'm not the one locked in the looney bin!"

"No, you just use it to pick up chicks!" I didn't even feel him move. One moment he was just sitting there and the next thing I know he's up, and hauling me off the cot by the front of my shirt. Before I even had a chance to react he lowered me back down, his fingers loosening and falling from my shirt. He turned and walked to where he had left his clothing, and given the sudden rustling and the movement of his silhouette I knew he was redressing. With the final click of his vest, he snatched up his gun and walked to the door.

"I am so fucking through with this."

**Author's Notes:**

**Double post. Comments at end of 22.**


	22. Chapter 22

After Owen left I didn't get much sleep. Not that I had much time. A little after he left I saw him pass by again to correct the camera angles, but he never said a word to me. He wouldn't even look, and I was too angry to call out to him.

I laid and stared at the ceiling, my finger twisting rhythmically through dark strands of hair. _Screw the Joker, and screw Owen! Screw all of them! _That's it. Who cares about whether or not I remember who I am. I haven't been a danger to anyone, right? I should be allowed to leave. I certainly shouldn't be here, with these crazy homicidal lunatics, and their stalker guards! When I see Rhyne today I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Then we will see who gets the last laugh. By the end of the day I'll be free and on my own with no help from Owen and no Joker, Scarecrow, or killer mutated men at my back. That is, if I can make it till the end of the day.

Augh! I was so close! Owen said he knew my name! I could have gotten out of all of this so easily, if he hadn't gone off the deep end. How was I supposed to know the Joker would send people to rough him up? I mean, I'm not completely innocent…I did know that he had bought off a couple of the guards, but I didn't know his reach was that far!

I caught sight of a flash outside my door, and heard the low buzzing of the lights cueing up. I kicked off the sheets and walked, again, to my small mirror. I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair. Best I could do with it until I had had my shower. I picked up my small tooth brush and thrust it under the faucet, but clean teeth weren't gonna make my day suck any less. Still, at least I'll have better dental hygiene than that stupid clown.

"Morning, Crow." I turned to see Cash opening up my cell.

"Morning." I tried to smile, but there was no effort behind the greeting to sound cheerful.

"Rough night? Didn't sleep well?" Cash actually sounded concerned.

"Something like that." I put down my brush and started gathering some fresh clothes.

"Don't bother with that." I looked up to see him motioning at my things.

"I won't have time to take you this morning. Zsasz is being brought back in, and we don't to give him any _opportunities. _ Once he's showered and back locked in his cell I'll send Leroy or Owen to get you."

"Owen? I thought he was night shift." Oh God, please send Leroy. Not that Owen would volunteer. I walked out past Cash, and he turned to follow me. No point in leading, I knew where they wanted me to go. Into the _den_ for another fun filled morning of recreation with the other inmates.

"He is usually. Think he got sick last night and went home early. Said he'd make up his hours today." I gave him a funny look, but he didn't seem to notice or else didn't think it was worth noting.

I could hear the noise from the room before we reached it. For first thing in the morning it was unusually loud. I walked in, Cash leaving me to go in and do what ever, and found a chair on the far side of the room that was fairly deserted. I climbed into it, my knees brought up to my chest and began looking around. The inmates were scattered around, some were bunch together and talking, others like me were seated off by themselves. I take it they weren't morning people.

"Labor day is coming up." I quirked an eyebrow as a strange bald man sat in a chair near mine. He sat and looked at me, like I was supposed to be excited about it.

"Labor day?" I repeated slowly.

"Yes Labor day. The first Monday in September. A meant to acknowledge the achievements of the American workers and the labor movement, and also is the unofficial mark to the end of the summer. Labor day."

"Uh-huh." He looked back at me now, his head cocked to the side looking me over.

"This year labor day is on the 5th. The 5th of September, which is also the same day that Sam Houston was elected as the President of the Republic of Texas."

"That's great." I was hoping I wasn't giving him the "you're crazy" look. If I was he was oblivious.

"Isn't it though?" He smiled slightly. He was on odd looking guy. He was older, though how old I couldn't exactly say, completely bald, but aside from that he was amazingly plain. He certainly didn't _look_ like he belonged in a nut house. Of course, looks weren't everything here. "I'm Julian. Julian Day."

"I'm Cr-"

"Crow. Yes I know." You know I'd really like to be able to finish a sentence once in a while. He looked off into the distance a moment before turning back to me.

"Looks like Victor will be back with us." I looked up and around to see who he was talking about, but couldn't clearly identify anyone coming this way.

"Who?" Now it was his turn to give the "you're crazy" look.

"Victor Zsasz. He's been locked up here for years. Though he always manages to find a way out…" He looked off in the distance a moment, like he was trying to locate how he would escape next. "Still he's back now."

Mr. Day didn't say much else just sat there looking off into the mess of people. It was almost pleasant the quiet we shared, of course nothing around here lasts forever. A moment later I saw the Joker and his newest lackeys waltz into the room taking over the first little area they saw. The nearby inmates scattered to give them room, especially with Croc swinging his massive scaled tail around. It didn't take long for them to notice me, but none of them made the effort to get up and come over. Instead, they chose to sit there and leer. _Special. _Crane even winked.

I rolled my eyes turning to look the other way. I was so not in the mood. My eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and crying, my hair was still a mess, and I hadn't had my morning shower yet, or for that matter breakfast! I was just about to "man up" and shoot some obscene gesture when I saw Nigma sitting in their crowd.

**Edward. Fucking. Nigma. ** That bastard! What the hell was going on around here? I mean it was one thing for the Scarecrow and Croc, but Riddler too? In the list of the few inmates who would actually speak to me, and I mean really speak to me, he was the only one that hadn't either joined up with Joker or been intimidated into not speaking to me. Now however, if I want conversation I'm forced to what? Talk about "today in history" with Julian, or be subjected to an hour long lecture about how I was no worthy to be in the presence of an Olympian God? Thanks, but no thanks Zeus.

I am so out of here. I could feel my blood boiling. You know what? I've had enough. I could see Julian flinch out of the corner of my eye, as I abruptly stood up, slamming my feet to the floor. Not my anger not clouded my judgement completely I would have noticed that the room was silent and that every eye was on me. Clinching my fists I stomped my wave over to where they all sat, ignoring the subtle 'stop' signs Mad Hatter was waving at me out of Jokers sight. Stop? I don't think so. I marched my way straight up to Joker, my arms crossing in front of my chest glaring down at the man seated in front of me.

He didn't look the least bit phased at my attempts at intimidation. His cocky grin still remained plastered to his face, his scars wrinkling to the side, his greasy hair pulled back into a short pony tail.

"Aw, what's the matter little Crow?" He cocked his head sideways, his tongue darting out to wet his lips between the annoying smack of his cracked lips. "You look like you've been crying. Don't tell me. Did your, ah, _boyfriend_ break up with you?"

Before he could even get out his laugh I leaped forward, my hands wrapping around his neck, pushing him and the chair back and taking me with them. Landing on top of him, brought one fist down on his face connecting with his nose, but before I could land my second hit I felt massive rough arms hoist me off of the clown, and into a massive vice. I'm pretty sure who ever came up with the phrase "between a rock and a hard place", came up with it while being held by Killer Croc.

I saw the Joker reach his hand to his nose, as those around him stood shell shocked. None of them sure whether to help or to run. The Joker however, began laughing. He rolled from the fallen chair his fingers wiping at his bleeding nose and continued laughing as he stared me down.

"Ah-Ohhhhhhh, feisty huh?" He began cackling again. "Want to brawl, huh?"

"You wait till he let's me down! I'm going to kick your ass, and then I'm going to kick his ass," I gestured with my head over to where Crane stood, and as I did his smug grin returned and he began laughing with the Joker.

"And then I'm going to kick _his _ass…" I kicked my foot out in Nigma's direction, who didn't even have the decency to look abashed for betraying me. "And then-then I'm going to kick **your** ass!" I tried to tilt my head up to stare down Jones as I struggled in his steel grip, but to no avail, so instead I began kicking my feet back at him wildly, hoping to hit something sensitive. I think I did more damage to my feet.

"At-ta-ta….well, come on then!" The Joker stumbled around kicking the chairs out of the way. "Let. Her. Go."

At his creepy articulated sentence Croc loosened his grip and I slid to the floor. I quickly turned around to face him, my foot flying out to meet his shin. I did my best not to wince as pain shot through my toes thinking maybe if I hurt that much he had to hurt at least a little. All I got from his was chuckling.

I turned back to see the Joker was waiting for me, slightly slouched over, his head tilted to the side. He waved me to him, waiting to see if I'd come and as I began to approach him his grin widened.

"Don't-ah think I'll hold back because you're a girl." My response was me running full speed towards him. I balled my fist swinging them wildly. I guess there is a reason in boxing you watch your opponent and calculate whether to hit or to protect, because the next thing I knew I felt the full force of Joker's fist against the side of my face, sending me back onto the floor.

I blinked a few times, trying to fully grasp the pain of the hit as I brought my fingers up. I looked up to see the Joker closing the space between us, and I turned and pushed my self off the floor, barely in time to slid out of the way of his next hit.

"Aw, come on. You had more fight in you the first time we met." He threw another punch that connected with the side of my head, once again sending me crumbling to the floor. "Where'd that spunk go? You're not any fun!"

He walked in closer, and I could tell by his gait that he was getting ready to kick me, so mustering up as much strength as I could and ignoring the pounding in my head, I kicked off with my legs, my arms shooting around his mid section and sending him stumbling back.

My original intention had been to tackle him off his feet, and get the upper hand, but I was at least 60lbs short of him, and he quickly regained his balance with in just a few steps. I started hitting at his sides with my fists.

"Now that's more, ah, like it!" I felt his elbow impact the top of my spin, and collapsed. Kneeling over in pain on the floor I threw my hands over head, as I felt his feet kicking down on top of me. I heard the rush of feet from behind me, and I waited to find out if it was the pull of inmates to see a fight, or if the guards finally caught what was happening. It only took a moment to figure out which.

"Come on, boys. We were only playing around." The Joker's laugh echoed around the room, but the footsteps kept coming. I looked up to see the Joker staring down who ever was behind me. I took the moment of distraction to jump up and run forward, my hands grabbing on to his shoulders as I pushed my knee into his groin. The collective 'oohs' from the males around me and the expression on Joker's face let me know that had hurt a lot. He bent over his hands reaching out and grabbing the edge of my shirt for balance, and as he leaned over I threw my fists down on top of his head. I felt one hand leave shirt and grasp my hand as it was coming down, and the last thing I saw was the Joker straighten up and his fist collide with my face, before the guards took him down and my world went black.

**Author's Notes:**

**8 pages. It's the chapter that didn't want to end! So like I said before, in order to avoid the 'sue' I had to roughen her up. I enjoyed it though. I hope it is easier to read than it was to write. I just watched Batman: Under the Red Hood (Gah, I love Jason. I was never a huge fan of Dick's but I loved Jason and Tim. Not to sure about Damien though), and I had to let Crow get a few good punches in there for Robin. I'd love to find a way to work him into the story, but I don't think he'd fit in. Maybe I can work up another fic just for him. In the mean time though let me know what you guys think!**


	23. Chapter 23

There's a quiet like no other when you know you've lost, when you are staring into the eyes of defeat. At least there would be if defeat took the form of anything other than a maniacal clown. There he was his head cocked to the right, his greasy green stained hair in stringy waves against his face. His pigmented lips were unusually pale, dried and cracked, even with his tongue darting out to moisten them. His scars looked particularly bad, of course they normally looked unsettling but the new bouts of splotchy redness coupled with the familiar grooves and cracks made them look fresh. Recent. Creepy. His eyes are focused on mine, the dark green irises barley visible behind their red swollen frames. The look of him there glowering at me from across the room with that unbridled hatred, with that intensity, it was fear inducing, and I was definitely feeling that fear. What ever had made this a game before was gone.

It was hard to tell what I had done, and what he had done. I imagine most of the damage the Joker sustained was probably not because of a 100 pound girl. Still, I could cross my fingers and hope maybe I had managed to do enough to scare him away. The way he was standing though, with his feet planted firmly shoulder length apart, his blood crusted fists clenched by either side, told me he was more angry than anything. I hadn't told him to do it. He had to know that I hadn't asked him to do anything. Trying to reason with a mad man though was like trying to reason with a locked door. Pointless.

He had been bold to get here though, I had to give him that. I had been lying in the medical ward after they split us up. Thinking back on it, the Joker had almost looked pleased with himself, as the guards had pulled him off of me, and had begun dragging him away. I don't remember much. His last kick to the head as the guards pulled him off had me waning in and out of consciousness. I remember being lifted and carried off. He must of got me good. I woke lying chained to a gurney. After the attack I was to be treated like any other patient, insane and potentially dangerous. The doctor's assistant gave me tylenol to help the pain. That was about as effective as M&M's. I take it back. I think the candy would have helped more. At first I worried about how I was going to find out about who I was and without the Joker knowing, but in the end I think I just gave up. What good would it do? I was past the deadline and we both knew it. My only options now were to either try and convince the doc to let me out, or live out my life in solitary. Given my recent actions, I gather the first isn't going to work so well. The doctor wanted to release me back to my cell, but when I tried to get up and complained about sharp pains in my side, they ordered x-rays and discovered a few cracked and broken ribs. Funny, I guess I underestimated the Joker's strength and weight, or at least I thought I had until I overheard one of the guards talking about how they had had to use tranquilizers to pull Croc off of me. Apparently, in my moment of stupid after Joker was pulled off of me, I had attempted to turn my rage on Killer Croc. No wonder I didn't remember much. It was a wonder I could remember anything at all let alone wake up. It was two days before I got to see the damage he'd done. My hair had laid plastered, oily from days of not washing. My skin was sickly pale, only made worse by the deep purple and yellowing bruises that freckled my skin. The swelling around my right eye was almost completely done, but a dark wash of color lingered beneath it. My lips were considerably plump to begin with, but the cracked blood crusted upper lip looked ridiculous. Like it had been caught in a vacuum. I studied the bruises for a while trying to figure out which were the Joker's and how much damage Jones had inflected. Judging by the mass size of the finger sized bruises on my neck I guessed Croc at some point tried to strangle me.

After a day or so of actual pain medication though I began to feel better and they allowed me to start moving around on my own. Always with a guard though. Even in the medical wards shower facilities a guard stood back turned by the opening of the room while I cleaned. There was nothing they could do about the ribs though. The doctor said they were 'non displaced rib fractures', whatever that means. He started me on what I assumed was ibuprofen, and checked every so often to make sure I wasn't in too much pain. Dr. Rhyne came to talk to me a few times. Go over what happened, try to break down what was going on. Maybe it was nerves, or stress, or hell even fear, but it was his second visit that I broke down and told him everything. And when I mean everything I mean everything. In retrospect, maybe that wasn't my greatest move to date. I'm pretty sure it made me enemy number one to most the inmates, but given that I was already treated like a leper I figured things couldn't get much worse. Rhyne had sat there almost stoic as he listened to me start from the Joker's arrival, through his guard bribing, him ending up in my room, turning everyone against me, all of the bet, and ending with our most recent encounter, the fight. I sat afterwards just staring at him as he sat motionless. I tried to study his face, his rounded aged face framed by greying short cut hair and a well groomed beard. His stubby fingers reached up to push his thin framed glasses back up his nose before he finally rose from the chair next to the bed. He muttered something about being back and then handed me a cup of water and patted my head, before turning and leaving the room. How very Dr. Seuss. Over the next few days I noticed a serious change begin to take place. Guards were being called up left and right. Suddenly, it seemed there were now five guards for every inmate. What else was going on I couldn't be sure from my small room, but I was certain that more guards couldn't be a good thing either way. Just seemed like that meant more people for Joker to bribe. A day more and the doctor told me I would be released back to my own quarters. The guards were warned to handle me gently as we didn't want the ribs to break off completely. As they led me from the medical ward I was beyond surprised and equally thrilled to find that the guards weren't leading me back to my previous cell, but to a new cell located in Block B, with the "still crazy but less threatening" committed inmates were.

The truth shall set you free, or at least it had seemed that way. Dr. Rhyne did some research of his own and found that what I had told him had been, as far as he could tell, true, because of that a cleansing commenced. I wasn't told specifically who was fired, but I did notice a lot of new faces around. One face I did recognize though was Owen. I had left him out of my big confession to keep him from getting in trouble. Despite all that had happened between us i found myself missing him more and more. I guess you don't realize what you've got till its gone. I found it harder and harder to look at him as he'd pass me in the halls now. No friendly smile, no teasing quips. His face was hard and unyielding adding ages to his face. It didn't help that it looked like he'd gone days with out shaving, his usual thinly stubbled jaw now becoming dense with thick dark hair. The light bruising I had seen that night he had confronted me was now gone. Now he determinedly set those chocolate colored eyes forward anytime we met. Which wasn't all too often given my relocation. I couldn't tell you what went on in the other block with the exceptions of snippets I get from eaves dropping in on conversations between guards. The joker was apparently put into solitaire until the situation with the guards was sorted. After the fight croc was sent to another block to be better confined. Crane was the only one I could hear who was really getting off easy, but that didn't surprise me. He was after all a smooth talker.

The days seemed to pass with relative ease. I even began to enjoy my time here. The doctor and I began a more serious discussion about my identity and after weeks of real communication he finally revealed that they had been aware of my identity but due to extenuating circumstances he had been advised by his higher ups not to tell me. Initially I had been admitted with post-traumatic amnesia, and they were testing to see how bad that damage really was and whether or not I'd remember on my own. Against the wishes of his colleagues though, and because of recent events, Dr. Rhyne decided it was within my best interests to know at least what he'd known to help the recovery process. I had sat there, afraid if I moved he'd change his mind, as he slid a manilla folder across the desk. With out opening it I could tell that he had taken a good portion of the folder out. Probably, his evaluations or personal notes about me that would be even more inappropriate for me to see. I had to mentally will my fingers not to shake as I lifted my hands to pull the folder into my lap. Taking a deep breath I had curved my finger under the folder and opened it, taking everything in and preparing myself for the onslaught of memories I was sure to receive.

Patient: Mackey, Fala

Age: 24 Birthdate: 01/01/1985

Height: 5'3" Weight: 103lbs

Sex:□ Male ■ Female

■ Single □ Married □ Widowed □ Separated □ Divorced

Patient SS: 000-00-0000

Address:_N/A_

Emergency Contact: Mackey, John (Deceased)

**Patient Condition**

Reason for commission: Patient found wandering streets. Clothes missing. Hysterical. When questioned patient could not provide information regarding identity or where a bouts. Visible head trauma. Patient suffering from PTA. Recommend therapy. Patient complains of head pain and pain around abdomen. Upon further look patient has series of burns on upper right ribs. Burns appear to be second degree and recent. Treated with ibuprofen and burn ointment. Patient has been been recommended for treatment at Arkham Asylum psychiatric ward.

At my request Dr. Rhyne allowed me sometime to process the new information. Which is how I find myself in my current predicament. I had sat dazed in my cell for days, trying to make the most of the new information. I had hoped that with the discovery of my name my life would be restored to whatever it had been before. Like my name was some key to a vault of my life history, and that by simply possessing it I would be granted access to all that I was. Instead, I found myself debating more and more with myself about how I simply felt about the situation, and less about who I was. Puzzled…confused…baffled…no, confounded. That one fits I think, confounded. The night watch started with the typical room check. The guards, two of which I could tell were new, walked cell to cell for the nights last inspection. The man who had entered my cell couldn't have been much taller than me. Clearly, very young he made idle conversation while his shadow watched on shaking his head as he went down his nightly check list. Sweet, the one word to sum up his looks. Owen had been tall and broad, his face rugged but handsome. The new guard almost had a feminine look to him, his features soft and rounded. He didn't linger too long before one of the others cut his conversation short, and urged him to move to the next cell. The lights went out and with them, all my security it seems. I had looked down for only a second, I swear! There was no click of the door, no soft padding footsteps, no chill on my spine. Yet, when I turned there se stood, in a state much worse than my own.

_You._

My breathe caught in my throat at the word. I stood waiting for his next move. He stood fixed, so still in fact, that I pinched myself to ensure I hadn't fallen asleep and this was some kind of drug induced dream. At last, I could see his bruised cheek give a light twitch, and then as if some crazy switch had been flipped, the anger in his face dissipated almost instantly, and his body relaxed.

"Crow, Crow, Crow…"

"How'd you get in here?" If I wasn't so scared I would have patted my own back for managing to say that with out pissing myself. His feet slid across the floor towards me, and looking down at the red stains on his pants I wondered if he was sliding because he was himself or because it was too painful to lift his legs.

"Not without….com-pli-cations." His teeth ground together as he emphasized that last word in that particular way only he did. I watched his pink tongue dart out to moisten his lips, a recently dried crack breaking open to leak blood. It was hard not to be focused on him and him alone as he got closer. He stopped only a hair away, his green eyes staring down at me almost comically from under the bruised lids.

"How have you, ah, been?" I couldn't stop the surprise from overwhelming my features at the question. Seriously? How had I been?

"I-," Before I could even formulate a response the sound of his hands impacting against the wall on either side of my head reverberated in my ears. So loud it was almost painful and once again my face gave me away. My eyes grew wide peering back at his, as my mouth fell open to in failed response. Like always the Joker liked to keep me on my toes, never letting me anticipate what was to come. I felt moist lips against my own, his tongue taking advantage of my surprise, dipping inside my mouth bringing with it the sick metallic taste of his blood. His lips continued to move against mine, roughly and unrelenting. On instinct my head tried twisting back and forth attempting to free my lips from the maniac in front of me. I could hear his hands sliding by my head, and felt the callused fingers pressing into my throat and then tightening.

"Ahhhh….at-tah-tah. I… wouldn't do that if _I_ were you."

_Crow, you have hands…freaking use them!_

My hands found their way to Jokers chest pushing back against his bulk to no avail.

"How about a little lower, Birdie?" My arms went limp as I stared back at him through tear blurred eyes. It was moments like these that reminded me if it wasn't for _bad luck_ I'd be out of luck. "You owe me anyway."

"How do I owe you?" It was hard to be really confident in what your saying with a psychos hands around your neck, but hey, if I'm going to die might as well clear the air.

"How? Oh now, now, now. Where do we begin?" His his hands loosened slightly, but just for a moment. "Well, how about where you attacked me unprovoked out there? Hm?"

"Unprovoke-!" I felt his grasp tighten again, increasing my difficulty with replying.

"Now, now. Don't interrupt." He leaned back his hands unmoving, but his facing mimicking disapproval. " Or maybe you did it because you knew you had lost our little bet?"

"I haven't los-" I hadn't even felt his grip loosen before I felt the backside of his hand send my vision reeling, leaving my face numb from shock.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Slowly, the sting begin to creep into my face, and I had to struggle to breathe between my choked sobs.

"Oh," His hands slid up, cupping my cheeks his fingers slowly caressing what I'm sure was a bruise forming on the soft skin. "Now look what you made me do." It almost sounded genuinely tender, but still the small sounds of pain emitting from me couldn't be contained as he slowly lowered his face to mine, softly nipping at the still tender skin.

"Where was I? Oh yes." He cracked his neck as, his eyes closing for a moment as the soft pop brought him back to his thoughts. "Then to add insult to injury you sent your dog on me?"

His face lowered to mine watching my brows creasing in confusion. He didn't look amused. I opened my mouth, but as that unbridled anger flashed across his face I found myself re-thinking asking what he was talking about.

"Well, aren't you sorry? You don't look sorry." He brought his hear to my lips. "What was that? Was that a sorry?"

"I-" I hesitated. Waiting a moment to see if he would allow me to speak. After a moment of silence I continued. "I didn't lose. I know my name."

"Not what I wanted to hear! Are we back on that again?" His fingers started digging into my face, his yellowed teeth grinding in my ear. "You. Cheated."

"I didn't! You said I could use my resources!"

"Ah-ah-ah…but you did so AFTER the fac-ta." His face was level with mine his lips curled in disgust. "And then…you went and told him about our little…" If I could have jumped back I would have as I felt the rough grind of his hips into mine. "Arrangement."

"I-I…"

"Shhhhhh….you don't have to tell me I know. The, ah, _doc _tried to cut me off, but I always have a trick up my sleeve. Sending you _boy toy_ though…" His tongue flicked out, grazing my lips as he went to wet his own. "Now **that** was below the belt."

_Was he talking about Owen? _My eyes glanced down my eyes taking in every scrap and bruise. _Had Owen done all of this?_

"You see he was quite…._moved_ when he came to visit me." The Jokers hands roamed my form sending shivers down my spine as one came to rest between my legs.

"What did you do to get the boy so riled up?" My breath hitched as his fingers began to rub slowly. "Did you just give him a little preview…" The rubbing increased, and despite my self I felt my body reacting, my back arching, my hips pressing into his hands. A malicious grin spread across his face as he leaned in, thick tongue lining my earlobe with saliva. His other hand gathered my own hands, which were currently stilled against his chest, and brought them above my head. His cracked bloodied hand halted its movements, traveling up to linger at my waist band, the light scratching of his nails teasing the flesh at my hips. I could have beaten myself for standing there silent as those same dirtied fingers slid beneath my waist band and began their slow decent.

"Or did you let him see the whole show?"

"Ah!" I bite down on my lip as a finger slid inside. I could feel his lips back against mine. It was hard to process the urge to fight with his hand playing me like a well tuned fiddle. It only lasted a moment before all tender touches were removed. He took a step back staring me up and down. "You must have worked him over good….." I felt pressure on my shoulders, and felt the full wait of his palms on them pressing down.

"Time to pay me back for your little stunt. On your knees."

**Author's Notes: My apologies! I know its taken a while, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, with the next chapter my story can officially earn its "M" rating. I've been a little out of inspiration for this story especially with ideas for a True Blood, Watchmen, and Death Note fics rolling around in my head. I think i've found a path for this one though. Thank you (VERY MUCH) to all those who wrote me and reviewed and let me know that people are still reading and wanting updates! Yay for motivation! (I didn't really give this one a good one over for typos and random nonsensical sentences, so if you notice anything let me know and I'll fix it.) Excited for the new movie!**


End file.
